Vengeance Will Be Mine
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: Once, he stated "Anybody who's foolish enough to mess with our family, vengeance will be mine!" He didn't really meaning anything by it except to try impressing the ancestors into giving back his job. But now it's time for Mushu to live up to his word.
1. Protect the Family

**One of my favorite Disney movies (among several… I love Disney and have lots of favorites) is "Mulan." Partially, it was because this female character was the opposite of a damsel in distress in every way. She did not wait for Prince Charming to wake her up from an enchanted sleep ("Snow White" or "Sleeping Beauty"…), to slay a dragon or giant sea witch("Sleeping Beauty" or "The Little Mermaid"…), or even to admit that he isn't really a prince, but he loves her anyway and he just faced an evil genie to save her from an hourglass of death ("Aladdin"…). Sure some were fairly strong characters like Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" or Jasmine from "Aladdin," but Mulan was in her a league of her own. I ended up watching it in theaters (between seeing with my friends, family, and school trips) about eight times. The most I've ever seen a movie in theaters. **

**Another reason I loved it was because of Mushu. He was too fun to have around, especially with Cri-Kee. The little dragon was too interesting. So, I figured I'd write up a fanfiction for this category. If nothing else, I'll enjoy it. Updates should be fairly slow. Still, it should be an interesting story. I love feedback.**

**Quick note: there will be flashbacks/scenes from the movies. They will be in italics. Hope you like it.**

Vengeance Will Be Mine

It was such a nice day. Things were perfect actually. Mulan and Shang were the cutest couple to ever exist, but they weren't the only happy pair present today. The recently married heroes of China had decided to invite Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, and their new (princess) girlfriends for dinner. Thinking back on the last time a soldier stayed for dinner, Mushu guessed that his charge intended to play "matchmaker" for her friends and help their relationships. And since the emperor was actually a nice guy (demonstrated by his respectful behavior towards a certain female warrior), he let his daughters chose their own path now that the treaty was in place without them being wedded to another kingdom's royalty. He may have poor choices in advisors (Mushu still thought that Mulan should have taken that stupid Chi Fu's job), but he seemed to be a romantic at heart.

The red serpentine guardian lay stretched out in the branches of a tree. After eating, the group decided to make themselves comfortable under a certain blossoming tree; the same one where Fa Zhou would comfort his daughter, where Shang eventually proposed, and where Mushu currently hid. He listened lazily as the men (and Mulan) recounted war stories to Su, Mei, and Ting-Ting, chuckling as Ling tried to impress the oldest sister with his highly exaggerated role in saving the emperor. Yao glared at the thin man with his good eye.

"Aren't you forgetting _how_ you got into the palace? I doubt that Shan Yu would 'tremble with fear at your might' while you was in a dress," the stocky soldier reminded. "Though it was kind of scary."

"Yeah, well… your dress made you look fat," he shot back.

Mei hugged Yao lovingly, "I'm sure you looked fine. Besides, it _was_ for a good cause."

"And I never want to see any of them like that again," Mushu muttered, earning a laugh from Cri-Kee. "Still gives me nightmares."

Because the only living souls that knew he existed were Mulan and, recently, Shang, the fire-breathing dragon couldn't tell the trio exactly how bad they were at playing women. If Mulan had been that bad (and lacked the assistance of a certain travel-sized guardian), she'd been discovered in no time. Still, even if he couldn't join the party, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the talk.

"So, General Shang," began Ling uneasily, unsure how to address the man who was both his military superior and husband to one of his best friends. Shang's friendly smile, likely the result of Mulan cultivating his less strict side, encouraged the young man to continue, "I was kind of wondering why you combined your and Mulan's family shrines?"

"Think of it this way. When has she ever done things the easy way?" he asked, smiling at his wife as she gave him a playful shove. "This way, no one can say I'm trying to domesticate her or change her. She is, and always will be, Fa Mulan and she represents the Fa family."

Mushu grinned down at the pretty-boy. While that explanation made sense and might even be partly true, the general's move served a greater purpose than simply sharing equal importance in the relationship. By keeping the girl as part of the Fa family, the dragon remained her guardian and a guardian in general. This small act raised the man in his respect and began a tentative friendship. After all, they both loved Mulan in their own way: one as her husband and one in a guardian/familial way. They need to get along. Mushu just remained wary in case Shang chose to gain revenge for the dragon's attempt to break up the pair.

"I better go check on my family," smiled Mulan. "No doubt Grandmother is taking bets on which one of you proposes first."

Three princesses and three soldiers turned bright red as a cricket and dragon laughed above them. That was his girl. She did so much better being herself than trying to be a proper, delicate, demur, young lady that the hag of a matchmaker wanted her to be. Cri-Kee told interesting stories of that day. Only Mulan would end up setting fire to that woman. Even with that insect causing trouble.

He should have seen it coming. How he could have, Mushu didn't know. All he wished was that it hadn't happened. The change from paradise to nightmare only took a heartbeat. But the event made him feel as if his heart stopped.

A thin, lightning-fast shape flew through the air. It made contact with Mulan in the back as she walked towards the house. A scream of shock and extreme pain escaped her lips as she fell to the ground. An arrow sprouted out of her, having easily passed through the thin cloth of her quickly-turning-red dress. Shouts of alarm erupted below the guardian, but he didn't hear. He could only stare.

Cri-Kee started chirping insistently. Mushu glanced at the insect's indicated direction. Sliding off the wall and out of sight, a man held a strung bow and a triumphant expression across his homely features. Even if the dragon only saw the face, with its scar across his chin and a lumpy nose, for a moment, the image burned into his mind. _He_ did this.

"Mulan!" called Shang, snapping the guardian's attention back to his fallen charge.

Her husband knelt by her still form. Her parents and grandmother were rushing out to the tragic scene. Ling, Yao, and Chien Po were already out of sight, hopefully trying to fetch help.

"Cri-kee, get down there and stay with her," the dragon ordered. He couldn't go down there. One of the main rules of being a guardian was remaining a secret. Even Shang knowing was pushing it. As much as it killed him to see his girl like this, he couldn't get near her. Random lucky crickets were another story. "Stay with her and tell me if anything…"

Chirping a confirmation, the insect hopped out of the tree and followed the group as they moved Mulan into the house. A certain crimson, serpentine creature was left to worry outside.

* * *

"_These are the family guardians," explained the Great Ancestor, indicating the statues behind him. Each one matched a zodiac animal. They were powerful, nearly-immortal beings that served as defense for various members of the family through the generations. They did so loyally and faithful, not necessarily because they cared deeply about the particular human, but because it was an honor to serve this role and it would be the highest disgrace to fail in this duty (sort of like a certain red, reptilian being did). Sure, some might enjoy their charges' company. But it was their duty first and foremost. The ancestor stared at the small dragon expectantly. "They…?"_

_Mushu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Protect the family."_

Protect the family. He was a guardian again. He was supposed to protect her. He's the guardian and she was his charge. The guardian protects his charge and guides them in difficult situations. It was so simple. He was supposed to keep things like this from happening.

The dragon lurked beneath the window of Mulan's room. Well, hers and Shang's room now. More than anything, the tiny red creature wanted to go in, shake the doctor, and beg him to say she'd be alright. But he couldn't. He didn't even dare try to find Shang to get answers. Even if the man happened to be alone, Mushu had little doubt the worried husband wouldn't try to blame him for not guarding the girl. And even if the accusations would only be the result of concern, would the general be wrong?

His last charge, Fa Deng, lost his head. Literally. The dead spirit would never stop blaming him either. That bungling lost the dragon his guardian position for quite a while. And now things seemed to be repeating. He'd failed again. But this time, it was worse. No one liked Deng in life. Why else would they cut his head off? Okay, a certain dragon's bad advice helped him along, but the man had few friends to begin with. Mushu never really liked Deng.

Mulan, however, was a different story. Her bravery, her intelligence, her independence, her creative thinking, her spirit, and essentially everything that made her an unappealing bride in many people's eyes made her different and special to those who cared for her. They saw her for who she truly was instead of a painted face. Shang fell in love with the woman for her differences to him: yin and yang. Mushu loved her because of her differences to any of the other Fa family members, or other people period, that he'd ever met. If he ever had a daughter, he only wished she'd be like Mulan.

A heavy sigh from the doctor reached the dragon's ears. It wasn't a good sigh. It sounded regretful and hopeless. The soft sound made him feel cold.

Heavy footsteps entered the room. Shang's tread was familiar after all the time spent lurking around the camp and after the man moved in. Mushu closed his eyes and listened hopefully. He could be wrong about the doctor's reaction.

"How is she?" the general asked, trying to sound in control even as concern made his voice tremble.

Again, the doctor sighed, "She doesn't look good. She might pull through," Mushu could imagine him shrugging apologetically, "or she might not. She is strong though. I've done what I can. All that can be done now is to pray."

Shang uttered a soft thanks as the doctor left. Doubtless, the man intended to stay by her side until she awoke or… Technically, the dragon could probably enter the room. Most of the family and her friends were in the other room as they spoke with the doctor. Only Shang and Mulan occupied this one. But Mushu couldn't convince his serpentine form to enter. He couldn't bear to see his girl so pale and lifeless.

A soft wetness rolled down his snout. The guardian realized he was crying and had been for a while. Even if he knew that he'd still see her even if she… He shook his head sharply. He didn't want Mulan moving into the family shrine yet. Not only would that be the end of the Fa family (though the Li family could continue theoretically), but he'd lose his guardian position and Mulan would probably never speak to him again. She and all the other spirits would scorn him even more than now.

The dragon gave a pathetic chuckle. He was doing it again. He was being self-centered; even after the disaster he almost caused the last time he was, he was only thinking of how it would affect him. The girl would be _dead_. Her living family, her friends, and Shang would lose her. And worse, she'd be confined to a small building, unseen and unheard by those she loved, and forced to watch life pass her by. Mushu didn't want that for his girl. But there wasn't a thing the small dragon could do to prevent it now.

"Mulan, I'm so sorry," he whispered softly

A quite chirp emerged from the window sill. Cri-Kee jumped down, his antennas dragging and his small purple face concerned. The insect glanced at the guardian.

The dragon nodded sadly, "I heard, Cri-Kee. I'm a failure."

When the lucky cricket gave an inquiring chirp, Mushu picked up his friend. The little guy followed him and Mulan through all the girl's adventures. He was even when she last hurt and they waited in hope, only for "Ping's" secret to be revealed at last. The bug would want to know what he meant.

"I'm her guardian, and I couldn't even manage to protect her. She survived war, Huns, bandits, and everything. She should have been safe in her own garden, but she wasn't."

A soft, reassuring chirp tried to comfort the heart-broken guardian, but Mushu dismissed it.

"I _should_ have seen it coming. There must have been something I missed. I'm sure a real guardian wouldn't let this sort of thing happen to his charge. Like Stoney, giant dragon of falling apart at the worst times. The spirits loved him. _He_ could have kept one little girl safe."

Cri-Kee scolded his friend gently, the tiny insect voice firm. But the cricket didn't have it in him to try harder in his assertions.

"I know she wouldn't want to see me acting like this," Mushu sighed. "She'd say not to give up and that she wouldn't trade me for any other guardian, blah blah blah. But even you don't sound convinced of that. You know she doesn't stand much of a chance. And you're wondering if she should have been partnered with a better guardian. I know I am a failure and you do to."

Cri-Kee tried to argue, claiming he didn't think that, but the serpentine guardian ignored the insistent chirps. Mushu glanced up towards the sky. The sun had already set long ago, turning the sky blood-red in an uncomforting reminder of the day's events. Now, darkness greeted his eyes. Only glittering stars interrupted the infinite blackness. Any other time, it would seem rather pretty. The dragon briefly wondered how something so tragic could happen and the universe didn't even seem to care. You'd expect at least a slow rainstorm.

Two new sets of footsteps entered the room. A soft, female cry followed. The dragon identified the newcomers as Mulan's parents. Apparently the doctor (whose bedside manner left much to be desired in a certain dragon's opinion) finished explaining her slim chances. The guardian eased away from the window.

What could he do? He couldn't do anything for Mulan. Mushu didn't even think he would be able to stand there listening to the family weep over her either. But where else could he be? If he went back to the family shrine, the ancestors would begin screeching at him about his ineptitude. Was there a role _lower_ than gong ringer? If it existed, then that would likely be his new job. Maybe he should just hide in the tree until there was no other choice but to go back.

"I'm telling you, they had to be targeting Mulan specifically," snapped Ling's voice angrily.

The red dragon paused. He seemed to have wandered near the window leading to the room housing the others. He carefully peered inside. All six inside looked deeply upset in one fashion or another and the candle light cast dark shadows across their faces that exaggerated their expressions. The princesses sat together, eyes red with crying. Ling and Yao stood facing each other. Both men wore expressions of fury, clearly wanting something they could fight against. Even normally calm Chien Po appeared highly concerned and tinged with a hint of quiet anger. Even that slight aggressive desire on the gentle giant seemed so out of place. He was supposed to keep Yao's temper under control by balancing with his peaceful demeanor. Mulan's injury seemed to have destroyed the group's normal dynamics.

The thin soldier continued, "She's famous. They had to know she lived here. They intended to kill _her_!"

"It was an assassination attempt," admitted Ting-Ting, "but they could have been looking for me or my sisters. Don't forget who we are. We might have brought this upon her."

Guilt flitted across the three girls' faces and a heavy weight settled in the pit of the reptile's stomach. He'd seen the creep's face, with his scar and odd nose. The monster knew exactly who he'd shot. But now the princesses thought it was because of them.

Ling shook his head, "No. Even in her dress, Mulan can't pass for one of you. The dress isn't feminine enough for any girl but her and she moves like a soldier. They were after her."

"So what do we do?" asked Yao. "We can't chase him down and make him pay for this if we don't know who to go after. Did anyone see the…" He then rattled off a very descriptive, very insultive, and very long name for the attacker that had the three girls blushing. "… so I know whose neck to wring?"

The group shook their heads regretfully. The best they'd caught was a vague impression of a man. They'd reached a dead end. The fight drained out of the soldiers, but it began to burn within Mushu.

_He'd_ seen him. The man's face shone in his mind clearly. The dragon would recognize the assassin anywhere.

Dear, sweet, crazy Grandmother entered the room. She carried a tray with tea and began handing out cups to the group. But even through the comforting smell of the warm liquid, Mushu could make out the clear scent of incense. She'd gone to the family shrine to pray. Even if at times she would ask what kind of luck the dead could have, she still turned to them in a crisis. Which meant the ancestors knew exactly how bad he'd messed up. They knew his charge was hurt, likely dying, and would completely blame him. And it was his fault. But that man was just as much at fault.

The day he first met Mulan, soon to be joining the army as "Ping," the Great Ancestor awoke him from his incense burner shape. As it should be, the serpentine dragon decided to make a dramatic entrance in hopes of gaining a second chance.

_He crashed to the ground, gong clattering beside him. The dragon rose out of the swirling smoke, arms out-stretched._

"_I live!" he cried out. Glancing around, his eyes more reptilian than usual for effect, he started his super-guardian act. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there."_

"_Mushu…" sighed the annoyed spirit, his patience clearly strained by the ex-guardian's antics._

_Desperate to show he could still be guardian material, he hurried on to claim, "Now let me just say something. Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!"_

_Growling fiercely and snarling, the thin dragon barely noticed his own words. All that he needed to do was to gain enough credit with the spirit to get back his pedestal. Whatever it took, he'd say or do it._

But he did say it. And now, he truly meant it. That man threatened, _harmed_, his family. He shot Mulan in the back with an arrow. There was no way that he'd get away with this.

Sliding off the window sill, and ignoring the inquiring and concerned chirps from Cri-Kee, the guardian turned away from the house. He couldn't help anyone in there. In fact, as he thought about it, there was only one thing left he could do. Rather than remaining here, drowning in sorrow and guilt, he felt the flickering flames of fury licking over him and motivating him. Rage was easier to deal with than painful emotions.

"Vengeance will be mine," he repeated in a low voice.

**Let me know what you think. Updates may be slow, but I hope to keep working on this in my spare time. If Mushu seems a little less selfish than usual, I think he has good reason. Besides, he **_**was**_** getting a little better by the end of "Mulan 2." Feedback is appreciated and speeds up updates. Thanks.**


	2. Hunt the Enemy

**This chapter is a lot faster than originally thought. I just needed to get this out fast. So here is chapter two in a little less than 24 hours.**

**One of the thing that I really didn't enjoy as much in "Mulan 2" was that Mushu's ego reached an even higher heights than before. Unfortunately, he ended up messing up practically everything in his selfish attempt to keep his job. But, he ended up making things right by the end (as is a Disney tradition). Still, his ego was extreme. I've deflated him somewhat with events, so he should be more manageable. The downside is he'll be a combination of hateful, depressed, and self-pitying. But I'll try to keep that from being too bad. To have Mushu to be an enjoyable character, I have to balance him out and make different parts of his personality shine.**

**On the other hand, I plan to explore certain aspects of being a guardian. And more flashbacks/movie scenes from both movies. And eventually, I'll have other characters' point of view. Hope you like it.**

Chasing down a human whose face was all he knew about them wasn't easy. The man could be anywhere and Mushu couldn't exactly go up to people and ask "Have you seen a creepy guy with a scar on his chin and an asymmetrical nose?" without causing a panic. But the dragon intended to try. His main concern, after finding the cursed man, was trying to get where ever he needed to quickly.

The stable was far more crowded than usual. In addition to Shang's horse now living here, there were several steeds for the soldiers and princesses currently staying there. But the guardian marched himself towards his greatest foe.

"Kahn, I'm borrowing you," he informed the black-coated creature.

A snort of disbelief answered him. Cri-Kee continued to try and dissuade the dragon from whatever he had in mind. He shook the insect loose and glared at the taller animal.

"I don't care if you're a cow, sheep, or the Billy Goat Gruff," he snarled. "I need your help and you're going to give it. You don't have to like it, but I need a ride."

Kahn stomped his hooves and shook his head.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm in a hurry. Look, someone _attacked _Mulan and I'm not letting him get away. Got it, Bessie?"

Pausing at the mention of the girl, the riding animal studied the red reptile carefully. Something in the dragon's voice and posture suggested now wasn't the time for games. Rather than stomping Mushu into the ground, Kahn gestured with his head to climb on.

"Alright then, let me get the doors first," nodded the serpentine guardian.

While he climbed up to slide latches and undo ropes, his insect companion attempted once more to talk him out of going. After several moments of success, Cri-Kee gave a resigned chirp.

"No, you can't come," Mushu sighed. "You're staying here."

The cricket gave a soft chirp, his antennas drooping behind his head. He rather looked like Little Brother after being scolded.

"Mulan needs you more right now," whispered the dragon sadly. Then, he gave a weak smile, "She needs all the luck she can get."

Both creatures stared sadly at each other. The insect could tell the guardian had something in mind. Likely, something dangerous and stupid. But Mushu took some comfort in that Cri-Kee didn't know exactly what he was thinking of and would be out of the way. The bug's luck couldn't hold out forever, after all. And the dragon didn't want to see another friend get hurt.

Slowly, the cricket nodded. He'd remain with Mulan.

"Thanks, Cri-Kee," breathed the red dragon softly.

He climbed up on Kahn's unsaddled back by using the walls of the stall. Snorting so the guardian would know exactly how little he liked Mushu, they rode out into the night. Chirping softly, the small insect wondered if his friend would be alright.

* * *

Kahn's hooves pounded the ground rhythmically. Mushu grasped his mane tightly. It seemed so strange, riding off into danger without Mulan. She was his little warrior girl and he was used to accompanying her on the "save China" missions, not going off on his own. But this time was different. His very rash, very vague plan depended on him and no one else. How did the Great Ancestor phrase it, when he believed he was addressing the Great Stone Dragon?

"_Go," the spirit commanded as the thin, red ex-guardian struggled to support the heavy carved head. "The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws."_

_The small dragon called back, "Don't even worry about it." _

_Mushu briefly wondered why the Great Ancestor didn't notice the head was missing an ear and he wondered why Stoney decided to give up on life. The statue form shouldn't have broken if the guardian was alive. Few things could end a guardian's existence. Injuries were generally easily recovered from if they weren't instantly fatal (decapitation, stabbing through the heart, breaking their neck... You know, the really painful things that people did when they wanted to really get rid of someone) and guardians were fairly hard to even hurt in the first place. Face it, guardians had to be tough in order to do the job. Of course, they could choose not to keep their immortal existence. Usually this was the path that truly disgraced guardians chose, simply to cease existing as a living being. Mushu, even after being kicked off his pedestal, wouldn't take that option. Overall, he was an optimistic dragon and hoped to gain it back. So, did Stoney just grow tired of his life as a guardian or something else? Mushu felt himself losing his grip on the rock head._

"_I will not lose face," he shouted as he began to fall backwards._

It was true that once more he held an important role in things to come, an essential role, but not the fate of the Fa family. He wasn't stupid enough to think that. He couldn't do anything to help her. So the dragon intended to hurt those who did this to Mulan. Not because of duty, honor, responsibility, or justice. Because he was ticked off and wanted revenge for them hurting his charge.

* * *

Leaving Kahn alone near a tree in the field outside, the serpentine guardian began sneaking around the various buildings of the village. He listened intently for any hint of a rumor on who would want to hurt Mulan. Plenty of gossip concerned her. The news of the attack spread like wildfire. Some were sad to hear of the assault, especially those that supported their own daughters' interest in the heroine. His girl was popular with many of the younger members of the community. Others, who saw the young woman's behavior as abnormal, seemed almost happy to hear she could be dying. Mushu struggled not to set these individuals on fire. Surprisingly, not all women liked her, just as not all men viewed her actions as unnatural.

Several women feared the change that could come from such a girl acting like a man. They knew what to expect in their lives and didn't wish to experience a shift in power. The children loved her nearly without exception, especially the girls who saw Mulan as a symbol of what they didn't have: the ability to choose. And the men who really knew Mulan, beyond the fact she didn't act as a woman should, could see she deserved to be respected as they would any warrior. The views of the village were truly mixed.

But some whispers disturbed him. They mentioned how the girl's presence was staining the other women with unnatural thoughts and ideas. A few suggested they knew someone in the "cause" and they were involved in this attack. When they mentioned the "cause," Mushu felt a chill go up his long spine. Whatever it was, it sounded bad.

More and more candles were extinguished as night wore on. But the dragon still couldn't find any evidence that anyone knew Ugly. But he couldn't give up. One window still bore a warm glow. The scaly guardian crept towards it.

Inside, two elderly men near Fa Zhou's age sat in deep conversation. Both looked tired and disappointed. The one on the left, slightly taller than his companion, shook his head.

"I never thought he'd go this far," he muttered. "For all his talk about the threat to tradition and the danger of losing our way of life, I never thought he'd attack her like that."

Mushu realized with a shock that this was exactly what he needed. They _knew_ who the mystery man was obviously. And if he was lucky, maybe he'd get the answers he wanted.

"The young man is more tied up in tradition than even the eldest grandparent in the village, Gang," the man sighed. "Him and the others, they fear the possibility of change. Look at what has happened. A woman is a war hero of China. Little girls want to learn to fight. The princesses are released from their oaths in order to _pick_ their husbands without the wisdom of a man to guide them. And anyone can see they are in love with those common soldiers, even if they are heroes of the war as well. In their minds, the change is her fault."

"She cannot claim responsibility for what has occurred with the princesses," reminded Gang. "That was the doing of the Golden Dragon of Unity."

Mushu remembered his impersonation of that entity in order to get Mulan and Shang together and keep her unmarried to some brainless kid prince of Qui Gong. And while he was fixing the mess of his charge's love life he'd caused with his interfering, the dragon decided to set the princesses free of their oaths. That way, everyone could be with whomever they loved the most. Over all, he was trying to make up for his stupid selfishness. Plus, that jerk of a matchmaker nearly died when she realized that not only was she wrong about Mulan never bringing her family honor, but also about Ling, Yao, and Chien Po not being able to find a match.

"Logic doesn't really factor into Du Heng's or his followers' thinking," pointed out Gang's friend. "They see the world changing around them and she was the first difference. They want things to return to how they once were."

Du Heng. A name to match with his homely features of the attacker. Mushu growled softly under his breath. The small dragon wanted to ask them where to find the monster, but once more he could only listen and wait. Hopefully, these two chatterboxes would keep up the stream of useful information.

"Zheng, we should tell them," sighed Gang. "They deserve to know who attacked their daughter. Face it, by his actions, Heng is declaring himself against the Fa family and the Emperor's decision to honor and continue to view her as a hero. The man and his troops have turned themselves into traitors by questioning his wisdom."

Troops, not just followers. That meant military training and combative ability. Considering how many men were summoned to join the army to face the Huns (and one disguised girl, impressive dragon, and lucky cricket), it wasn't surprising that the creep could scrounge up a few low-lives that could swing a sword. But it was an unpleasant development since it meant Heng wouldn't be alone. He'd have armed and dangerous minions who were just as narrow minded as him. This wasn't just an isolated incident. It was an organized group out to prevent feminism, change, and anything new. How do you handle that? He was just one guardian.

_A wedding was in progress below his perch. Not the one expected, however. Mushu was still going to lose his job and Mulan, but she wasn't even going to have Shang. The general fell from the broken bridge, letting go so she would live. Her heart broken, Mulan told Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei to go with __**their **__loved ones instead of continuing on the mission. Now, the girl stood in the princesses' place to wed the oldest prince. She chose to marry without love in order to protect the happiness of others and ensure the treaty succeeded. The brave girl (a young woman really, if Mushu was honest with himself as he watched her) might be miserable, but she would fulfill this duty. And it was tearing her guardian apart._

_His attempts to break up Shang and Mulan, convincing himself his actions were for her own good and__** not**__ just about his pedestal in order to ignore his guilt for a while, led to several problems. The chariot over the cliff (which was an accident that happened after several failed __**real**__ attempts), the multiple tiny arguments sparked between the pair, and the final fight that divided the couple until it was too late were all caused by a certain red dragon. Did those things contribute to the general's eventual death in some subtle way? Is Mulan's current predicament because of his selfish behavior?_

_His girl, dressed in a rich maroon dress and hair arranged in a proper manner, moved with grace and care. She no longer even seemed like his brave warrior. She'd surrendered to her fate. Mulan was now a girl in an arranged marriage to a boy she didn't love or even really know._

_Cri-Kee chirped urgently, glancing between the wedding in progress and the red-scaled guardian._

"_Of course I want to stop it," answered the dragon, frustrated by the events unfolding before him. "But what can one itty, bitty dragon do?"_

But Shang_ hadn't _died and he came for her. And when the pair was almost separated again, Mushu found a way to actually keep them together and happy. Granted, it required him to play "Golden Dragon of Unity" and terrify an overweight coward, but somehow he would learn to live with it (imagining the ruler of Qui Gong trembling still amused the red dragon). Even if he happened to be a single, small guardian, he'd succeeded in helping Mulan.

Now, he wasn't just trying to stop a wedding. He was seeking vengeance for an attack on his girl. It would be infinitely more difficult. Still, he'd find a way. Mushu didn't even know his charge was even still alive, but either way he'd make Heng pay.

"I just wish that someone could have turned him from this path," remarked Zheng. "Perhaps I should go and urge him to come forth to face the crimes he's committed."

"He will not listen. He sees himself as a hero who is protecting our way of life. He sees nothing wrong in his actions," Gang reminded him. "But you can try. Do you know how to find him?"

His friend nodded as he stood up, "I have a vague idea of how to find his camp, though not the exact location. I will seek him out in the morning. I just hope he will listen."

"And hope that poor girl survives the night," he added.

The two men left the room left the room, taking the candle with them. A few minutes later, Gang walked out the door to head home. The long, serpentine guardian stared into the darkness. He had a name and he had a lead. If he followed Zheng in the morning, he'd lead him straight to Heng. Then, it was only a matter of developing a plan on how to deal with him.

The dragon sighed, "I'll get him, Mulan. I won't let him get away with this. I may not be the best guardian, but I'll make things right somehow."

_One of the most wrinkled and grumpy ancestors glared at him, "Your misguidance led Fa Deng to disaster."_

_Glancing at the named, decapitated spirit, Mushu tried to ignore the logic in that he __**was**__ the man's guardian at the time. He wasn't the one who made all his fellow warriors hate him. If the man possessed any social skills at all, __**someone **__would have thought to help him. But, no, they left the pest to be killed. Mushu didn't really do anything wrong but allow the inevitable happen to Deng, right?_

"_Yeah, thanks a lot," grumbled the sarcastic ancestor, his head resting in his arms._

"_And your point is?" the dragon asked._

"_The point is," explained the Great Ancestor, "we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Mulan."_

_"Wha-What?!" Mushu shrieked, grabbing the spirits beard (not the best idea he'd ever had, but he was busy being insulted). "I'm a real dragon!"_

_Glaring at the ex-guardian, the ancestor exclaimed, " You are not worthy of this spot."_

_Mushu tried to cling to his old position in the family shrine, not wanting to accept the loss. He __**missed**__ being a guardian and having all that respect and honor. He knew that he could still do the job._

"I guess I really wasn't worthy of the job," Mushu continued. "I should have just admitted Stoney fell apart and let them give you a proper guardian. But I'll do this part right. When I get done with him, he'll wish his ancestors were never born."

Curling up on the window sill, he began to doze off. His eyelids drooped and his thin form relaxed. Sleep seemed so close until an image of Mulan being shot flashed through his mind. His eyes flew open.

Growling to himself, he tried to rest again. The dragon knew that he should sleep. But once more, memories of the day forced him back into consciousness. Growing more and more frustrated, he decided to start thinking of how to extract revenge from Heng. These less than pleasant thoughts finally lulled the guardian to sleep.

* * *

No one notices a cricket. He sat in the room, watching Shang watch Mulan sleep. Worry etched itself upon the man's face. Most of the family and the friends that remained loyally present had eventually made the effort to sleep. Cri-Kee didn't doubt they were just lying there, wondering if she'd be alright. Shang didn't even attempt to pretend to sleep. He sat vigil beside his wife.

The small insect silently argued with himself. He should have gone with Mushu to keep him out of trouble. Cri-Kee knew the dragon blamed himself for this. The guardian's ego and confidence seemed shattered by the attack on her. Now, he was gone into the night on Kahn alone. If he did something crazy, he wouldn't have back-up or help from a certain cricket. And the state Mushu left in worried him.

But he didn't want to leave Mulan alone either. He was her lucky cricket, even if he wasn't really lucky. Just like the dragon wanted to keep her safe, so did Cri-Kee. They were a team: he, Mushu, Mulan, and now Shang. They needed to be together.

Morning, he decided. He'll wait until morning. If that dragon isn't back by then, then a certain insect would take matters into his own hands.

Cri-Kee stared at the two humans. Shang certainly seemed to be a loyal husband. He loved Mulan for who she was. She gained his respect, trust, and friendship as "Ping." But their relationship seemed to shatter when he learnt her real gender. He felt that he couldn't trust her and tried to forget her. Still, the woman returned and even saved him, the emperor, and all of China from Shan Yu. The insect knew that the man remembered everything that made "Ping" a good person at that point. And he'd discovered the real Mulan underneath was just "Ping" telling the whole truth. That's when it appeared he fell in love with her. Even Mushu's efforts and the pair's differences couldn't tear them apart.

Rubbing his wings together, Cri-Kee began to chirp. Not one of his conversational ones. This was a musical sound, a cricket song. Most of their songs were about the stars, the moon, or warm summer nights. This one was about love and eternal soul mates that couldn't be broken apart. It was supposed to be sung by insects looking for a girlfriend. Cri-Kee wasn't looking for one though. His life and experiences isolated him from other crickets. They never traveled far from where they were born, let alone across China. They would never follow someone into battle, see Huns and bandits up close, or find their way into the mountains and the palace. No, this song was for Shang and Mulan.

As he hoped, the soft sound relaxed the general's tense form. His face seemed less strained. And Cri-Kee thought, _hoped_, that Mulan's lips eased into a slight smile.

**I wanted to address a few things from the movie that bothered me. One, if Stoney was a guardian and he shattered instead of waking up… what does that mean? Was he dead? How did he die if he is? Two, in "Mulan 2" we see that Mulan is popular with many people in the village and the small girls especially. But I doubt that **_**everyone**_** would see her as a good thing. Some men would see her as disrespectful to act like this and some women would be afraid that if she acted like this, would they have to someday too?**

**The next update should be a while. But I love feedback. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Learn the Truth

**The main thing I regret is that I have Mulan in the "damsel in distress" mode currently. I hate taking this confident, strong-willed woman out of the game, even for a time. But it was the best way I knew to get Mushu on his own personal vendetta mission. So, I apologize for her being helpless and hurt. Still, I will try to keep her from becoming a weak sissy. I just like how Mushu sees Mulan as his "little baby" and wanted to see him acting in a very vengeful parent-ish/best friend role. Hope that you like the story as I keep it going.**

A rooster crowing his greeting to the rising sun flung him sharply from his uneasy slumber. Mushu tumbled from his perch with a yelp and a crash. Lying stunned on the ground, the small dragon wondered blearily why he wasn't in the family shrine or Mulan's house. Then the past day's events hit him full force.

Mulan. The arrow. Gang's and Zheng's conversation. Du Heng. Everything. The guardian hissed venomously at the man, himself, and the world. How could this happen to her? How could he have failed his little baby girl this much? He was her guardian after all.

"_Am I a guardian or am I a guardian?" asked the triumphant dragon._

_Mulan and Shang were getting married. The war hero general had finally worked up the nerve to propose to the girl. And since the pair would never have met if not for her running off to join the army, it was all thanks to him. With the help of a certain impressive dragon, the woman beat the Hun army, stopped Shan Yu, saved the emperor, and won over her man. Mushu was going to take as much credit for her current success as he could because it reflected well on him. The guardian intended to milk this new development for all it was worth. He'd spent too much time at the bottom of hierarchy of the family shrine not to want respect and attention._

_Mulan scooped him in her arms and smiled, "You know you're more than that. You're my most trusted friend."_

He let her down as a guardian and as a friend. Guilt swam through his body before he shoved it aside. Hatred was easier to handle.

As he focused back on the main purpose of his presence, Zheng stepped out of the house. His shoulders were squared and his head held high. He walked towards his small stable, likely to saddle his horse for the journey. Mushu decided to rush ahead to get ready to follow him.

Kahn still stood in the field, grazing calmly. He glared at the small dragon, displeasure clearly shining in his equine's eyes. But he did step closer to a tree so the guardian could climb up.

"Okay, Kahn-y, here's the plan," explained Mushu. "Old man Zheng will come by and we'll follow. He'll head towards the son of a Hun, Heng. From there, I scope out the situation and devise a perfect strategy."

Snorting in disbelief of the red-scaled guardian's ability to devise a "perfect strategy," he nevertheless remained in sight of the road. Eventually, they spotted a traveler. Specifically, it was Zheng. His horse was a dusty brown mare, clearly a steed chosen for practicality rather than battle. Mushu doubted that animal had ever even _seen_ a Hun.

After waiting until Zheng was nearly out of sight, the crimson dragon urged his ride to follow. Kahn fulfilled his role of stealth well, keeping their target in view while ensuring the man remained unaware that he was being trailed. After all, Kahn was an impressive looking animal that would stand out from the usual ones. At one point, the man turned his horse from the road and steered her into the forest.

The forest seemed so ominous with no real reason to be so. Twisted branches and shifting shadows gave a sense of prowling predators lying in wait. But at the same time, birds called cheerfully to each other. Still, the guardian suppressed a shudder. If this place doesn't hide something evil, then Mushu was a horse.

Kahn paused in his progress. The dragon glanced through the trees to make out the obvious signs of a camp. In many ways, it reminded him of Shang's camp in miniature. Men in armor trained near tents, though nowhere near as many of either men or tents as "Ping" dealt with in her army days. As expected, a tent near the center bore a flag to declare the leader's residence. Mushu knew his target hid there, inside that tent. But the flag's image was a mockery against him.

It wasn't the emperor's crest, which was a relief. That fact meant that this place wasn't approved or working for the ruler of the Middle Kingdom, which meant the old guy wasn't the one who wanted Mulan out of the picture. The red background bore three figures. On one side, a man in armor wielding a sword stood proudly. On the other, a woman in a beautiful dress and a painted face watched the man respectfully. In between, a tiger with ink black stripes separated them. The flag's meaning was clear: men and women hold different roles in the world that do not cross. Even if they unite by marriage, they are separated by what they were. Like women can't fight.

Zheng climbed off his horse and handed the reins to a soldier. The man looked like a taller Yao with two good eyes. The older man stopped into the tent and out of view. But Mushu didn't intend to follow just yet.

"Okay, first I'll do a little recon," the red dragon muttered. "Avoid the thugs the size of an ox and see if there is anything useful. Next, initiate Operation: Revenge on the Ugly Guy and His Evil Goons. Name still needs work…"

A shake of his head indicated that at least one individual thought this was a bad and incomplete plan. Mushu glanced at Kahn.

"It is a plan at least," the guardian pointed out. "And you aren't invited to the final showdown. Someone has to have noticed you're missing by now. You got me here, so thanks. But you should go home."

The black-coated animal snorted in disbelief and stomped a hoof twice. The very ticked off Kahn proceeded to tell the smaller being exactly how stupid the dragon was acting and that there was a good chance he'd trample the guardian into the ground. He also added something about Mushu being a lizard with fewer brains than chickens.

"You are going home, Kahn," glared the _dragon _(not lizard). "And if you don't go willingly, I'll set fire to your tail. Then you'll run home with you rear end smoking. Got it? I've got better things to do than argue with a fat cow. Just don't tell Cri-Kee where I am or he'll try to come here. This is _my_ job and I can handle it."

Kahn rolled his eyes and sighed. Arguing sense to an emotionally distressed dragon was near useless. He was too ticked off and too worried to really listen. But he made one last comment.

"It doesn't matter if Mulan wouldn't want me to do this alone," the dragon snapped in frustration. "If it wasn't for that… _snake_ in the grass, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at home with her. That's where you're going."

Mushu slid off the animal's back. He gave the taller being a withering stare. Kahn felt uneasy that the dragon's eyes looked more reptilian, the pupils mere slits, as the pair had their standoff. Finally, the black-coated creature began his walk home and left the vengeful guardian to scout.

* * *

Du Heng listened respectfully to his elder. Honor, duty, respect, and, most of all, tradition guided the man in his life. As they should all the people of China. But some people were losing their way and questioning the old ways. It wasn't their fault, however. Those like the innocent young girls, the misguided princesses, and the wise yet aging emperor were not meaning to doubt the ancestors or tradition. They were simply bewitched by the treacherous actions of Fa Mulan. But no more.

Zheng spoke of the attack of the young woman as disgraceful and dishonorable. True, he shot her in stealth and in the back. But she was the one who went against everything that was important. She could not be treated as an honorable opponent to be faced in battle. And even if Zheng acted as if the event was a crime, Heng knew that in order to save his way of life, some sacrifices were needed.

Mulan was a symbol of the foolish thinking that would lead to a dissolution of all that was held dear. Already, the royalty were succumbing. Princess Ting-Ting and her sisters were being courted by men not chosen by their father or a matchmaker. Common soldiers that had been poisoned by the unnatural woman's ideas could easily be married into the emperor's family. If the future ruler was going to be someone who fought in the army, should they not at least have a man who could uphold tradition and honor? A man like Heng.

"Please, listen to me," begged Zheng. "I know you feel that it was your duty to commit this action, but you only disgrace your family."

Shaking his head, he explained, I know that what I have done is right. I am bringing honor to my family. I am defending centuries of tradition and our way of life."

"You tried to kill an innocent girl who the emperor himself acknowledges as a hero of China. How can you think that is right?" the older man asked. "I want to think you have a good heart inside. Will you go to them, tell them what you have done, and accept the consequences for the crime you have done?"

Heng answered, "No, I shall not waver in my duty. I shall not turn from this path. I welcome your wisdom, but my decision is final. Those loyal to the past stand beside me. Do you?"

"No, I do not," Zheng sighed slowly. "I'm sorry that you do not understand what you have done."

With that, he left the tent. Heng allowed the man to leave unhindered. He'd known the older man for many years and had always been treated with respect. Zheng was a good person, if naïve.

A shape eased out of the shadows, moving smoothly towards Heng. Yellow eyes glittered intelligently from the predator's face. The man glanced over.

"You think I should have kept him from leaving," the homely soldier remarked.

His companion shrugged, "You are in command, Heng. It is your choice. I'd only advise that you be wary of him. Our numbers are still small. Mulan's husband is a general. He was snagged by her treachery and could seek her killer. If Tseng Zheng should reveal where our camp is, General Li Shang could destroy our cause. The more time we have before we're forced to confront those who turn their faces from tradition and duty, the greater our chances of success."

"I understand, Wei," nodded Heng. "I am thankful for your guidance. I know I would not have come this far without you."

"I am honored to fulfill my duty and help protect the traditions of the ancestors," he grinned. "Just as you are now."

"Yes, we are serving a great role," Heng murmured softly before sticking his head out of the tent. The powerful form of one of his soldiers still stood outside the tent. Addressing the man, Heng ordered, "Liu Shing, follow him. Ensure that he is handled properly. After all, we must… _take care_ of our elders."

The grin on the man's face was not a pleasant one, his missing teeth only adding to his savage appearance. Heng felt confident that Zheng would not be a problem for long.

* * *

A pain in her upper back and light-headedness greeted her. Mulan felt exhausted and couldn't understand why. Neither could she explain why an area near her right shoulder blade seemed to be on fire. The young woman wasn't a stranger to injury, however. She still bore a scar on her side where Shan Yu's sword sliced through her armor-covered form. The foggy-minded feeling she now experience reminded her of that day. Part of her decided that must mean she'd lost a lot of blood somehow.

But how? The pulsing pain on her back was likely connected to what caused her to feel so tired and weak. Was she in a battle of some kind? No, the last thing she remembered was talking with Shang and her friends. Then… an agonizing pain that shot through her entire body.

She was lying on her stomach with a light blanket on top. She felt someone holding her hand. Mulan forced herself to open her eyes.

Shang sat there, holding on to her. His even breaths and slumped posture demonstrated he was asleep. But he was still beside her. She smiled tiredly at her husband.

Licking her dry lips, she whispered, "…Shang?"

Waking instantly at her voice, the general's face flashed through a range of emotions on sight of his conscious wife: surprise, relief, and finally guilt. She tried to push herself upright, but the pain and her concerned husband forced her back down.

"What happened?" asked the injured woman.

Shang sighed and his free hand formed a fist by his side, "Someone shot you with an arrow. The coward fired on you from behind without warning. You really had us worried."

She tried to give a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. I'm sorry if I frightened all of you. Mushu's going to be here any minute making me promise not ever scare him like that again."

"I haven't seen him," frowned Shang. "For a while, the doctor or your parents were in here as well. They were afraid that you wouldn't…" He fell silent for a moment. "But there have been plenty of opportunities for him. I would have thought he'd be in here."

Excited chirping erupted as a small bluish-purple shape hurtled himself at Mulan. She found an ecstatic Cri-Kee snuggling against her cheek. The girl gave the insect a light stroke on the head, wincing as she moved her arm.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Calm down." She smiled at the tiny cricket. She was upset that she'd worried all her loved ones, but she felt a sense of acceptance knowing that so many people cared for her. Even if someone still tried to just kill her, there were those out there who actually know her as a person and accept her for it. "I just wish I knew who attacked me like that. And where Mushu has vanished to."

Cri-Kee jumped down at her question. He hopped over to where he'd clearly dragged a piece of paper and a pad of ink. The insect then leapt feet first into the ink before bouncing to the paper. Within a few moments of his actions, words began to become legible.

* * *

"Honorable Fa Zhou," greeted Gang, slightly unnerved by the size of his audience. "I heard of the tragedy that befell your family and came to offer my sympathy. And to bring you news that is long overdue."

In addition to the parent of Mulan, the man's words were being listened to by three other men. He'd seen them around the village and could even recall their names. And after the princesses became freed of their oaths to wed and began to spend time with the three, everyone knew who Ling, Yao, and Chien Po were without exception. The three heroes of China were close friends of Mulan. It seemed natural for them to be present. None of them looked happy.

"For some time, there have been whispers from some people," he explained. "They feel that, war hero or not, a woman has no place in a man's world. That, even if Mulan did join the army, she must have used tricks and deception to do so and could never have been a real man's equal."

"Trust me, she can't have faked it," interrupted Ling. "We've _seen_ her fight. I'd back her against any soldier."

"I am simply relaying the rumors," Gang defended. "These people fear change and she is a symbol of change. Rather than being a demure girl who is satisfied to allow her father and husband to arrange her life, she takes her place as their equal. While many see her as a role model, others see her as a threat to family values and tradition."

"Is that why someone tried to hurt her?" asked a furious Yao. "Because of a stupid idea like that?"

He nodded, "That is what I fear. A man named Du Heng became a figurehead for this movement shortly after her and General Li Shang's marriage. He fears that she started a dangerous trend that will undo everything. That is who I believe tried to kill Fa Mulan."

Fa Zhou sighed heavily at the news. Grief and worry had aged the man overnight. His daughter, his only child, had been attacked. Because she'd taken his place in the army. Gang wished there was a way to lighten the weight across the father's shoulders.

"Tell us where to find him," the stocky soldier ordered. "I need to have a very violent 'chat' with him."

"I do not know where he is," he admitted. "A short time ago, he and many of his followers vanished. Those that went with him came from many different villages and possessed military training however. What he will do now, I don't know. I just felt I should tell you why they did this."

"Thank you," sighed Zhou. "It was kind of you to bring what news you could."

"I just wish there was more I could do," he responded. "I… might be able to learn something later today. I hope your daughter recovers swiftly."

As the man headed out, a black horse galloped through the gate. It came to a halt near the group, gave the group a glance over, and then made his way to the stable on his own.

**More information has been revealed and soon things will be getting interesting. I hope to have more in the near future. I am updating this far faster than I expected. I love predictions and reviews. They make me a happy person.**


	4. Prepare the Troops

**Okay, I think I'm enjoying this piece too much. I thought that my updates would be very spread out and infrequent. It might still slow down at some point, but so far I'm going quickly. There should be some interesting things coming up soon. **

About twenty to twenty-five soldierscalled the camp "home" by his estimation. Each one looked battle-hardened and dangerous, unlike those Captain Li Shang found himself in charge of training back when "Ping" joined the army. Not a slacker or weakling in sight. In fact, as Mushu crept between tents and mock fights, he could help but think Shang would have killed to be able to lead these warriors against the Huns. If it wasn't for the fact that they thought that killing Mulan was perfectly fine, that is.

In his scouting, the crimson dragon made a very exciting discovery. One tent held a stockpile of everything needed for battle. Including rockets. Each one out-weighed him, but they could roll easily. So Mushu found him spending his morning moving explosives by timing his trips so that no one was watching. This monotonous work kept him busy all morning. But it didn't keep him from thinking or remembering.

_Freezing cold snow beneath his feet crunched with each step. It was over. The masquerade as "Ping," his claim of being sent by the ancestors, and Cri-Kee's reputation of being lucky were nothing more than memories. Mulan no longer hid her true gender. No, that pompous Chi Fu dragged her (after defeating the Hun army, saving Shang, and going over a cliff edge) out into the chilly wind while she was hurt and wrapped in a blanket. Just to humiliate the girl and to call for her death. Thankfully, Shang had more sense and honor than that and didn't behead his savior (though the small dragon thought his heart stopped as the sword hovered over her head). But she was left here in the mountains. Still, all their little team's secrets were out in the open now._

_His charge seemed resigned to the disgrace she'd brought with her actions. Mulan felt that she'd only confirm her worthlessness. Even the red guardian's jokes and own confession did little to undo her sadness. Mushu did remind her that she had good intentions, unlike him. That had to count for something. Even though neither of them could look forward to their return home, waiting wouldn't make it better._

"_Yeah, this ain't going to be pretty," he admitted. "But don't worry, okay? Things will work out." Well, maybe… Doubtless he'd have some real problems and her life would be rough. But what else is new? "We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it." The dragon truly meant it. They were a team. She might be Zhou's daughter, but she was a certain scaly creature's charge. Mushu intended to stand by her. After everything she'd been through and been abandoned by her new friends, she needed a friend that wouldn't. He wrapped his arms as far as they would go and hugged her. "I promise."_

Now, he was far away from her. Likely, she was now waiting in the family shrine and wondering why he didn't protect her. And the ancestors would be filling her ears with all of his failures. He wasn't there because Mushu wanted to do this much for her. But he'd broken his promise. They didn't finish together.

The dragon paused with his current rocket so a soldier could go by. The man, his mustache a thin thing that drooped beneath his nose, marched by his position, spotting neither the guardian nor his burden. He simply moved confidently across the camp.

"Thank the ancestors for obliviousness," Mushu muttered. "No one actually notices anything when it's right under their nose."

By now, he'd hidden half a dozen rockets in the forest. As he rolled the seventh into place, his stomach reminded him that food would be a good idea. He glanced back towards the camp.

"Now if I was lunch, where would I be?" grumbled the dragon.

* * *

"The lucky cricket can write," remarked Shang, his expression carefully neutral as he watched the bouncing insect. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Cri-Kee is a rather talented cricket," Mulan answered tiredly. Against her husband's advice, she was sitting up and pulled on one of "Ping's" old training uniforms. They were looser and easier to manage than a dress. "Remind me to tell you about what happened at the matchmaker's sometime."

Before he could respond, the general was distracted by an urgent chirping. Cri-Kee was wiping his feet clean of ink as he glanced over his message. Shang picked it up and brought it over to his wife. Their eyes scanned it quickly.

"'I am so relieved you are okay, Mulan. That doctor seemed far uncertain that you would be. But now I'm worried about Mushu,'" read Shang. "'He has taken this entire event hard, blaming himself for not protecting you.'"

"That's crazy," interrupted Mulan. "It's none of your guy's fault that I was hurt. No one could have foreseen this."

Her husband tried to keep this in mind; but just like the guardian, he felt that he'd let her down. The role of the man in the relationship is to be the protector. Of course, Mulan wasn't a delicate blossom to be sheltered from the world. She fought beside him instead. Still, when he saw her fall with an arrow in her back, he couldn't help feeling he should have done something to prevent it.

"'He left with Kahn last night after muttering about being a failure, duty, and vengeance'," he continued to read. "'I am afraid he may do something rash. He is not back yet and that is not a good sign.'" Shang glanced at his wife when he finished. "You know him better than I do. What is the likeliness he's gotten tangled up in something dangerous?"

"Very high," she sighed. "He doesn't think before he acts and trouble follows him. And it sounds like he is _looking_for someone dangerous this time." She shot a quick look at the cricket who chirped in confirmation. "Which is why Cri-Kee is worried. We better find him."

"You're not going anywhere," her husband ordered, gently trying to guide her back to a lying position. "You worried us to death, Mulan. You shouldn't be up yet. Besides, we don't know where to even start looking yet."

A timid knock interrupted them. After a moment, Princess Mei poked her head in.

"I heard voices and… Mulan, you're awake!" the girl exclaimed, running in. "We thought you were…"

"Mulan!" shouted Su, following her sister.

In a few moments, every female in the household seemed to have filtered into the room. The warrior's mother embraced her daughter in a hug, tears relief evident in the older woman's eyes. Mulan flinched slightly, her wound apparently hurting, but returned the gesture. Grandmother Fa winked at Cri-Kee.

"I knew he was a lucky one," she muttered softly.

"Someone came by earlier," remarked Ting-Ting, sitting beside Mulan on the bed. "Your father and the others are talking with him. He said he knows who attacked you."

Before Shang could ask for details, Ling dashed by the doorway in a flash. A second later, he backed up and looked inside. The soldier stared for a moment at the scene before shouting excitedly towards the direction he'd come from and the rest of the people within the building.

"Mulan's awake!"

He ran inside and started babbling nearly incoherently. Shang could only make out a few words, but mostly it seemed to be more of the same thing. The thin man was expressing gratitude of the girl's survival. He also mentioned that they'd hunt down someone called Du Heng and that Kahn just ran into the stables ("No one even knew he was missing"). Cri-Kee's antennas perked at the horse's name. As the last of the people entered the small room, the insect hopped out the window.

* * *

"You think I am right, don't you?" sighed Heng, staring off into the distance. "I know she was a threat that had to be removed. But the attack on the 'war hero' and raising an army could be considered betrayal of the highest level."

The silken voice of Wei purred, "In this case, the ends excuse the means. Though the emperor has served for many years as a wise and benevolent ruler whose word should never be doubted, his recent behavior demonstrates he is in need of guidance from the younger generation. He needs a son-in-law to take over and rule in his stead. While he may not approve at first, your level-headed leadership and loyalty to tradition shall win him over after you wed Princess Ting-Ting. He shall see you make a far more worthy future ruler than that soldier who courts her now. When you take the throne, your family will receive the greatest honor possible. Surely, that honor shall exceed the smaller crimes committed for the greatest good."

"If it brings back the old ways and secures a solid ruler," he nodded in agreement, "then nothing is too great a cost. Without the unnatural girl, my support will only grow. They will realize that everything I do, I do for the people. And when I rule with you at my side, Wei, I will bring prosperity to the Middle Kingdom."

"And I shall stand by you," replied Wei. "Through whatever the challenges you face, I shall guide you. It is my duty."

The man glanced at his companion. Even if Heng offered little appearance wise, he possessed charisma, ambition, and impressive military ability. Wei suggested he used those traits to expand. Originally, the homely soldier intended simply to kill Fa Mulan. But one short conversation with Wei showed him that it would be foolish and would disgrace the man's family and ancestors. Since Heng refused to be swayed from his mission, Wei suggested using the opportunity to gain more than just a simple loss of a girl. With his cunning and Heng's ambition, the start of an army was under way.

"I know it is," the man answered. "I know it is your duty to help me on my mission, but I thank you anyway. I am honored to have your presence."

* * *

"I still say we should hunt this rat down," Yao growled softly. "If he figures out she's alive, who's to say this Heng guy won't try again? We have a name now. Why aren't we going after him for what he's done to Mulan?"

Chien Po, trying to calm the short-tempered soldier, reminded, "But we don't know how to find him yet. And even if we did, should we be the ones to avenge her? She is not like other girls."

"She could probably take him on herself," added Ling. "Which is probably why the coward attacked her like that. But she's one of us. And she can't face him right now. So, it's not like we're defending her because she's a girl and needs protection because of that fact. We're her friends standing up for someone who needs us. She's saved our necks before. Remember the Huns in the mountains? I say we return the favor."

"Right!" shouted the stocky soldier. "We'll find this guy. He attacked Mulan. And if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

The group, after assuring themselves of their friend's condition, had been shooed from the room. Her family remained with her. Su decided that she should prepare a meal in order to properly thank the Fa family for their hospitality and as a relief of all the tension that had engulfed the household since the attempted assassination. It turns out that Chien Po's princess not only loved to cook, but found it a great stress relief. She'd invited her sisters to help with the cooking. So the trio of soldiers was debating on what to do while Shang had gone out to the stable.

"I suppose if you put it that way," the largest man nodded slowly. "But we still don't know how to find him and we can't search all of China for him."

"Yeah, we'd have better luck finding Chi Fu's spine," grumbled Ling. "I don't know where to even start."

"If you men are willing to go on an unofficial mission," Shang interrupted, re-entering the house with a scroll and pad of ink in his hands, "I think I know how to find him."

"You know where he is?" asked Yao. "How?"

The general looked uncomfortable, "Let's just say I got it from someone who heard it straight from the horse's mouth. But the point is, I now have the location of Du Heng's camp, along with a few details of the layout. Give me an hour or two and I'll have a plan of attack."

"Perfect," the stocky soldier grinned evilly, pounding his fist into his hand. "It'll give me time to devise a painful method to deal with him."

"And Su to finish cooking," mumbled Chien Po.

"With any luck," Shang continued, "we'll storm the camp near sunset. While they out-number us, I feel that the four of us should be sufficient."

"Of course we are," the thinnest member of the trio remarked. "We make a great team and can take on anyone who stands in our way. General Shang, we'll follow where ever you lead us. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

Grandmother Fa watch as her daughter-in-law stroked Mulan's hair. The young warrior, still weakened by blood loss, had drifted back to sleep. But the sense of dread was gone this time. The fear that their unorthodox girl would never awaken again evaporated with her earlier awakening. The woman's grand-daugher would live. No, that concern was gone. What concerned the older woman was Mulan's face before she fell back asleep. The female soldier seemed worried about someone, but wouldn't say anything. Still, the eldest living Fa knew that something about her grand-daughter and recent events hinted at something unusual surrounded the child.

Grandmother Fa was not blind, deaf, nor dumb. Even with her occasional scoffs at the ancestors, she knew that those dead could still influence the world in their own way. They watched over their descendants as a parent would a child. She also remembered the ancient stories her own grandparents had passed on about impossible events being conquered by ordinary family members. Her own grandfather (Mulan's great-great-grandfather) claimed that in times of greatest hardship or danger, a powerful guardian would be sent to guard and guide them. The ancestors would only send such a creature if the situation was truly dire and the entire Fa family was at risk of dishonor or a terrible loss. They didn't send out guardians every time a member of the family joined the army after all. But Great-Great-Grandfather did claim he saw a strange monkey once following _his _grandfather. Of course, Great-Great-Grandmother also claimed her husband was crazy and senile. So, Grandmother Fa buried the tale in her mind and put most of her attention of other ways to influence the world without the use of "guardians." A lucky cricket, jade beads, apples, and a pendant were what she sent with Mulan to succeed with the matchmaker. And the old woman enjoyed her fortune telling skills when she used it for gambling (even if her son still won the bets most the time). She chose to influence the world in a variety of ways without trying to bother the ancestors for anything but real emergencies.

But the spirits were there and did bother _her_. When Mulan left to join the army, a dream awakened Grandmother Fa and sent her to check the young woman's room. She was also the first one to notice that the statue in the garden had crumbled and the dragon incense burner was absent from the shrine. Both had been in place for as long as memory served. The old woman knew that these things were not only important, but that they were connected directly to the ancestors. If she considered the strange events, her hurried prayer for Mulan to be watched over, the nearly forgotten stories of her childhood, and Mulan's nearly hopeless situation becoming a victory, then Grandmother Fa came to one, highly superstitious conclusion: her grand-daughter possessed a guardian of some kind. Why she came to this conclusion, she couldn't explain. She credited this to her "elder instincts."

She'd felt like someone was watching at different points. She'd heard her grand-daughter speaking to someone when she was supposedly alone. If she paid attention, shrubbery would move at unexpected moments or a flash of red would be caught in the corner of her eye. Someone was watching out for Mulan. But now, Grandmother Fa noticed that barely perceptible presence seemed missing. And her grand-daughter was worried about the absence.

"Let her rest," suggested the elder. "She'll sleep more easily without us hovering over her."

Leading the parents out of the room, the ancient matriarch found a combination of a fancy dinner and a war council underway. The three girls (so sweet and normally cheerful) were setting out food. The largest of the soldier, Chien Po, smiled as the girl in the orange dress handed him a plate. The other two, Ling and Yao, alternated between eating and arguing about which one would get to "take care of him." Shang was pouring over a map of the surrounding terrain. He kept glancing at a scroll and then looking back at the map. Finally, he tapped a location on the map and nodding to himself.

"How is she?" asked Mei.

"Resting," Fa Li answered. "What's going on in here?"

Ling announced, "Shang knows how to find that Du Heng creep now. So we'll be going to invade their camp after we eat. Su and her sisters cooked."

As Zhou began to ask how they found him, Grandmother Fa decided to be an old, nosy woman and figure it out by snooping. Edging around, she began to read the scroll silently to herself.

'Shang, Kahn knows where Mushu is. He is at the camp of the man who attacked Mulan. There is a strong possibility that Mushu will try something dangerous against him. Kahn has given me directions to the location.'

From there, it seemed to be no more than the promised instructions to find the camp. Kahn was a horse outside in the stable. But the animal had been missing this morning. And if the writer truly gained the information from the stallion, that raised the question of who wrote it. She also wondered who "Mushu" could be.

As soon as Shang turned his attention away from his scroll, she subtly lifted it from the table. Doubtless, the message meant more beyond just a location. At least, it did to the right readers. And since Shang seemed to already know where to go (he'd already rolled up the map), then she intended to give it to someone who needed it.

Grandmother Fa returned to her grand-daughter's room and left the scroll beside the sleeping figure. Mulan likely knew who wrote this and who "Mushu" might be. And if her suspicious were correct, one of them was her missing guardian. Hopefully, the message would comfort the girl with at least some news. Or maybe she was just being a senile, interfering old woman. But it is far more fun that way rather than being a sweet, quiet, oblivious elder member of the family.

**Come on, we all know that Grandmother is a fun character. She had a few of the best lines in them movie ("How lucky can they be? They're dead," "Sign me up for the next war," and "Would you like to stay forever?"). And I think she is smarter than most other people. I hope you liked it and review.**


	5. Begin the Attack

**Another chapter submitted for your viewing pleasure. Things will be getting exciting in the coming chapters. In fact, this chapter will end with the start of a fairly violent fight. Oh, in case you didn't guess… I do not own "Mulan" or any of their characters. I did invent Gang, Tseng Zheng, Du Heng, Wei, and Liu Shing, so if you wish to borrow them, please ask me. I have no problem loaning them to others. Just give me credit.**

**I'll try to insert some of Mushu's old proud and selfishness attitude in his flashbacks too. **

Twenty rockets, stolen from the camp and carefully aimed, now lay hidden in the shrubbery. Some were targeting the tents, others pointed at areas the soldiers tended to gather. But none would hit Du Heng's tent. Mushu intended to deal with him, face to face. A length of fuse unwound behind the crimson dragon. With a little work, he tied the short fuses together with one long fuse. One quick little spark, and the fireworks would begin.

Between getting here with Kahn, scouting, moving the stupid rockets, and grabbing food in between trips, most of the day was already gone. Soon, the sun would begin to set and all these soldiers (big guys, built like the Great Wall and as small minded as Chi Fu after a head injury) would hopefully be tired and less alert after a day of training. They wouldn't see this coming. Of course, who in their right mind would expect an awesome creature of his magnitude to appear?

"_You're… uh…" began Mulan, her face demonstrating her unease with current events._

_Mushu scurried up a bamboo shoot to be at eye level. This girl was his ticket back to the family shrine. And her plan may not be the smartest, but it gave the crimson dragon a unique situation. A war hero in the family is an honor. If he helped create a war hero, then the ancestors would doubtlessly give him back his old job. Still, the impossibility of her mission to join the army and now the strange arrival of such an awesome creature would be stressful to her. But that was no reason for her to have just called him a __**lizard**__ after her cow trampled him. She was probably just overwhelmed by him._

"_Intimidating?" he suggested. "Awe-inspiring?"_

"_Tiny," answered the disguised girl._

Okay, he was a _small _dragon. Not exactly the most terrifying thing in the world, admittedly. But the size came in handy at times. Remaining close to his charge while out of sight and his various stealth activities wouldn't be that easy if he was Stoney's size. And while carrying rockets would be easier if he was larger, sneaking them out would have been harder.

Still, he could be intimidating if he planned it out and caught someone unaware. Surprises tend to unnerve people. For some, a giant, fiery, talking shadow appearing at the point they intend to join the army is enough to startle them. Others react badly to… smaller surprises.

_Swooping through the air on the darkly-colored kite, the crimson dragon and insect were on a mission. The insanely aggressive Shan Yu was after Mulan. She'd ticked off the Hun by taking out his army and, from what Mushu had heard, just cost him his chance to kill the emperor. And she was making up her plan as she went. If that wasn't a recipe for disaster, then Mushu was a talking donkey. So he was doing his part to help her. He may no longer be an official guardian, but she was __**his**__ responsibility._

_His target was the platform housing the fireworks. Two men were in charge there and seemed rather pathetic. But they were still people and the dragon wasn't supposed to be spotted by humans other than members of the Fa family (and more specifically, his charge). The only person supposed to know of his existence was Mulan. Sure, Ling saw him that once (after the biting incident that he refused to talk about or remember), but he'd thought that he was a snake. That kind of loophole was handy, but could he find one now?_

_Well, if he made a dramatic enough entrance, maybe they wouldn't actually notice __**exactly**__what they saw. If they didn't stand around thinking "Hey, is that handsome, good-looking creature a dragon who may or may not be a family guardian of some kind?", did it count as breaking the rules? Mulan already broke a ton of rules and his record wasn't exactly clean on the "obeying direct orders of the ancestors" thing. Time to bend another rule. _

_After all, it was for a good cause: to help protect Mulan. And if he got her home safe in the end, then technically he would be obeying the order that was given to Stoney (or rather, Mushu pretending to be Stoney, which wouldn't have counted anyway because of that little detail) to bring her home. He just took the scenic route to bring her back. He was under no orders himself, but he decided to be her guardian and he was going to do it right. Besides, she and Cri-Kee were his best friends and she needed help._

"_Citizens, I need firepower," he announced in a commanding voice as he landed on the railing._

"_Gah…" yelped one of the poor individuals. "What are you?"_

_Extending the kite behind him like a pair of dark, bat wings, he must have looked like some kind of evil spirit. Beside him, Cri-Kee struck a similar pose. Granted, they were both fairly small. But they tried to look menacing and dangerous. From the men's expressions, they were succeeding at that._

_In a deeper, threatening voice, Mushu answered, "Your worst nightmare."_

_The pair responded to this statement in a rational, reasonable fashion: they leapt off the platform in fear._

Glaring at the camp, the reptilian guardian hissed angrily. In the case of the poor palace workers, it was nothing personal. In this case, it was beyond personal. This camp, the man Heng, and everything they represented was the reason why he wasn't with Mulan. In the dragon's mind, the girl was already dead. Doubtless, the ancestors would send someone to drag him back to the shrine. But everything that had gone wrong since yesterday stemmed from a single source. And the dragon wanted to make them pay for it.

"She was my charge," he growled softly. "She was my friend. You took her away. That was a big mistake. And now, I'm going to be your worst nightmare."

With a short breath, he lit the fuse.

* * *

Tired and still in pain, Mulan once more felt herself waking up once more. Shifting slightly, she pushed her head off the pillow. Looking around her room, the young woman felt relieved that the crowd of concerned friends and family members were gone. Something caught her eye.

A scroll lay near her, as if placed for her to find specifically. As she scanned across the page, it became clear that it wasn't addressed to her. But the names kept her attention. It was addressed Shang, but mentioned both Kahn and Mushu. When she finished, the female warrior had come to two conclusions. One, her guardian was going to do something insane and dangerous. Two, her husband, and likely her friends Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, were undoubtedly following.

Pushing against her bed, Mulan moved into a sitting position. As her back protested her movements, a small sound erupted from her shoulder. She smiled over at where Cri-Kee perched, his light body's weight nearly imperceptible to her unless the insect let her know of his presence. The cricket repeated his earlier chirp, his tone inquisitive.

Even if she could not understand him, she could guess what he wanted to know, "I can't just stay here while they fight my battles. I'm going after them." The woman pushed herself to her feet uneasily. Her head swam for a moment, threatening to force her to sit back down. As her vision cleared, she heard an agreeing chirp. "If you want to help me, why don't you get Kahn to meet me outside?"

The insect hopped out the window, chirping excitedly. Mulan made her way across the room. The sword once wielded by her father, and now her weapon, waited for her near the door. She leaned over and grasped the blade, her wound screaming at her that this was a bad idea. Now armed, she worked her way slowly through her house. She felt rather proud that no one had tried to stop her yet. She'd managed to avoid alerting anyone in the household.

Outside, the sky was just beginning to gain a slightly orange tinge. Kahn walked over to her and knelt down so she could climb on. She smiled at the dependable horse and the bluish-purple cricket sitting on Kahn's head. Mulan then tried to pull herself onto his back. For some reason, finding the energy for this simple task seemed to be so hard.

A pair of gentle hands suddenly was there and helped her into position. When she looked, the female warrior was shocked to find Mei there. The middle princess smiled warmly at the injured young woman.

"You were the one who said your duty is to your heart," explained Mei. "If your heart tells you to go, I won't stop you, Fa Mulan. Just be careful and come back safe."

"Thank you, Mei," she replied to one of her few female friends.

Kahn stood up and they galloped away. Mulan's last view was of the pink-dressed princess standing by the house as she rode away.

* * *

"Be on guard, men," ordered Shang. "Our target should be nearby."

The four men left their horses at the edge of the forest. The reasoning behind this was that even though a horse could travel through the undergrowth, they would be hindered by the plants in their maneuverability. Thus, they were moving through the shadowy woods by foot. Chien Po was making a special effort to move carefully through the forest without knocking into closely-spaced saplings.

"Yes, sir," mumbled Ling, scanning the ground for serpents. Ever since one, painful incident, the thin soldier possessed a deep paranoia of snakes being too close to him. "Do you know how close?"

Suddenly, a series of deafening explosions erupted from the still forest. In the same direction, bright flashes of light and shouts of confusion and fear accompanied the original, destructive noise. A few moments after the initial interruption, crashing footsteps fleeing the source began to be heard and seemed to be approaching them.

"Never mind," he sighed, drawing his sword. "I think I figured it out on my own."

* * *

Chaos erupted as the first rocket launched into the camp. The men glanced around frantically, trying to locate where the unexpected attack had come from. By the time the third was in the air, most of them were making a run for cover. Others seemed to be trying to attack whatever was launching the explosives. Those brave (or stupid) individuals seemed to subscribe to the classic "the best defense is a strong offense" theory and figured that direct force would be the perfect answer. How they intended to combat explosives with swords, Mushu didn't know. But he didn't intend to remain to find out.

By the fifth rocket, the serpentine guardian had worked his way across the camp. All the panic meant no one noticed his movements. His progress was far quicker than his earlier trips transporting rockets. The crimson dragon stood outside Du Heng's tent. Surprisingly, the man had not fled the cloth shelter at the sounds of destruction. Before he entered, Mushu paused. Facing Heng directly would break the "stay hidden from the world" rule. But if the human didn't survive the encounter (like the late Shan Yu), he wouldn't get in trouble with the ancestors. Well, he was in trouble with them probably anyway. Might as well go ahead with his plan.

Intent on going in style, the dragon shouted, "Du Heng, I have come for you. Your crimes speak of your evil nature. For your crimes, you will suffer. Despair in the knowledge of the dishonor you bring to your name and the pain delivered to the innocents by your actions."

The voice inside was surprisingly calm and simply asked, "Who are you?"

_His shadow stretched upwards, extended by the flames coaxed by the cricket. The dark shape, surrounded by fire, seemed rather impressive. The girl, out of sight from his current position, had asked who he was. Which meant it was time for Mushu to finish off his dramatic introduction._

"_Who am I? __**Who am I? **__I am the guardian of lost souls," he claimed. She didn't need to know he'd lost the job as guardian about five hundred years ago. After all, he was going to get it back. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu!" he finished, stepping into view and truly meeting Mulan for the first time._

This time, he chose a more direct and less flowery introduction, his hate for the man getting the better of him. The dragon hissed angrily.

"I'm the one who's going to make you wish you'd never existed!" he snapped.

With that statement, the crimson guardian stepped through the slit opening of the tent. Dressed in armor, Du Heng stood with sword in hand. His face was still visible. His lumpy, asymmetrical nose vaguely resembled an uncooked dumpling. And his clean-shaved face meant his scar across his chin was very clear. Nothing about him was particularly handsome and some features were just plain ugly. The most surprising thing was his expression. Rather than shock at the arrival of a dragon, even if it was only a small one, he only seemed mildly surprised.

"You're kind of small, aren't you?" commented the homely man.

Okay, the last time he didn't receive at least _some _kind of reaction was with Shang. He, however, had been informed of Mushu's existence before that point. So if Heng wasn't freaking out, did that mean…?

"I didn't originally expect someone like _her _to have a guardian," Heng continued. "But since my camp is under attack less than a day after she was dealt with, I knew something important was happening. She was such a disgraceful creature, but I suppose you were supposed to keep her from being an even greater threat to her family's honor."

Growling, the dragon felt his eyes shift to a more reptilian form. Normally, his pupils were round. But if he focused on them for effect or he grew too angry and aggressive, they would narrow into thin, vertical slits like a snake's or cat's would. It was similar to the hackles rising on a dog. Making dragons mad is not generally considered a smart move and the eyes changing was a warning of that event.

"You're going to pay," the guardian snarled.

"No, he isn't," a new voice announced. "You will be leaving,_ lizard_."

"_Dragon_, not lizard," Mushu snapped before realizing that there was a third individual in the tent. "Come out where I can see you, Chicken-boy."

The silken voice chuckled and a shape moved out of the shadows. Bright orange fur was interrupted by ink black streaks. Golden-yellow eyes studied the serpentine dragon boredly. Claws extended and retracted lazily as he stepped forward. Powerful shoulder muscles and large fangs declared their owner as dangerous. His proportions were equal to those of a full grown tiger in prime condition, but his actual size was that of dog slightly larger than Little Brother. This feline was smaller than regular tigers, but still larger than Mushu in size and mass.

"There are rules," grinned the tiger guardian, for guardian he must be since he could speak so that humans could understand and to be that size. "Even if your charge was killed by mine, you still have to obey the rules."

"Which one would that be, Hairball?" growled Mushu. "Because this job seems to have so many useless ones."

Sighing patronizingly, the feline remarked, "Let's be civil about this and not resort to childish name-calling, shall we? My name is Wei and I am charged with the task of guarding Du Heng and ensuring he does not dishonor his family. And, you are…?"

"Mushu. And I'd say murdering war heroes in cold blood is not honorable. Now, I intend to deal with this little problem. Stay out of my way," glared the red dragon, feeling slightly uneasy at the presence of another guardian. There was a rule about what to do if he encountered another guardian, but there were too many rules anyway. "What do you say?"

"We both know you can't, _Mushu_," purred the black-striped creature. "Guardians can't interfere with other guardians and their duties. You can't bother me or my charge. If the humans decided to kill each other, fine. But we can't do that. So you're wasting your time here. The unnatural girl is dead. Deal with it."

The stupid tiger was right about that rule. Now, Mushu could remember it. While Du Heng could do whatever he wanted to Mulan, neither Mushu nor Wei could hinder or help the man's actions because it dealt with another guardian's charge. These little conditions were for preventing things like wars between family guardians.

But honestly, the crimson guardian was through with the stupid rules. Heng deserved what was coming to him and the dragon would deliver it.

Every guardian possessed a particular trait or talent to aid in their responsibilities. Monkeys had wisdom, rabbits had incredible speed, and tigers had deadly cunning. But dragons, such as Mushu, possessed real "firepower." Summoning up flames of significant size took effort, however. In fact, it was nearly impossible when he first awakens from his statue/incense burner form. And creating fire of any real size was hard to manage on the spur of the moment. But, if he prepared ahead of time and hadn't been using his firebreath too much recently, he could create a fireball that could engulf someone.

"You know," sighed the dragon, "Mulan was never one who followed the rules. I'm not that big on them either since I usually bend them slightly. But now, I couldn't care less about those stupid rules!"

Taking a deep breath, Mushu released a flame similar to the one produced during his impersonation of the Golden Dragon of Unity. And the target of his attack was the source of his hatred. Unfortunately, the tiger took his job as guardian seriously. Wei knocked the man out of the way and was hit himself. The fur singed and his skin crisped. Sadly, his status as a guardian meant that he'd be completely unharmed in a matter of a few minutes and would be seriously ticked off.

Explosions and panic continued outside, but the real fight was inside. The crimson dragon didn't waste any more time. Dashing across the tent, Mushu made his way towards Heng. The soldier didn't just stand there waiting, however. The scaly guardian was forced to dodge a swinging blade as the man tried to hack the serpentine creature in half.

"You know, I think I know why you're doing all this, Heng," Mushu growled. "It's because you couldn't get a girl, even with a matchmaker's help. Guess with a face like that, the girl's family felt your 'charming' personality wasn't quite enough. So this is actually revenge for the fact you couldn't get a date."

The homely man's reaction was priceless. With a guttural battle cry, he swung his sword down in a fit of temper and nearly diced the dragon near his feet. But the crimson guardian yanked his serpentine body out of the way and released another flame at Heng. The soldier caught the blast of fire in the left shoulder. He screamed in outrage and mild pain, but the flame was far smaller than the earlier one and did little damage through the armor.

"And you are better?" snarled Heng. "If I recall, you are the one who has failed in their duties. The girl is dead, as it should be. And you have tossed rules and laws that guide your actions aside for some personal vendetta that will ultimately fail. You are no guardian."

"But I am," Wei growled, his pelt uneven as it grew back in. "And you have attempted to harm my charge. My duty clearly states I must protect him, so I must destroy you!"

With that, the tiger guardian pounced.

**Cliffhanger! Fight scenes ahead, and those take more time to craft. One dragon versus a tiger and a guy with a sword. That should be interesting. I've rather enjoyed this piece and the action is only going to pick up from here. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Fight the Foes

**Action time. Fighting the creepy bad guys and general awesomeness. I warn you now, fight scenes are not generally my strong point. But I make the attempt and I hope you like it. And now, on to the story. Which means, violence! Fighting and violence ahead!**

The men fleeing the explosions were not the first to reach Shang and his soldiers. Instead, panicked horses galloped by them, ropes dangling from them where they'd snapped their restraints. Each animal ran through the forest, crashing through the underbrush loudly in an attempt to escape the chaos. Only after the horses had passed them by did the first man reach Yao.

The stocky soldier didn't even give the stranger time to notice the four. Yao grabbed the man, flipped him over his shoulder, and pinned him to the ground.

"Your name Du Heng?" he asked. When the man didn't answer, Yao smashed the man's face into the dirt. The victim went limp as he lost consciousness. "Guess not," shrugged the short man.

The next few men spotted the event and were more prepared. Swords drawn, they charged the small group with a fierce battle cry. One met Shang, swords locking as the combatants joined. Another ran into Ling. The thin soldier blocked a downward swing before sweeping his leg around to knock the man to the ground. Chien Po simply lifted a pair who came too close and smashed them together.

As Shang disarmed his opponent, he pulled his victim close, "Where is Du Heng?"

"He is a great man," declared the man, his mustache dangling limply. "He will return us back to the glory of our past. He will take us back to our traditional ways and prevent further taint by unnaturalness. I shall not betray him."

"I'm sure I could convince you," growled Yao, cracking his knuckles.

Before the stocky soldier could attempt a more violent interrogation of the man, more members of the camp ran upon the group. These new arrivals were larger, stronger, and more ticked off. They took one look at the four soldiers and their limp teammates and decided that the appropriate action would be to attack.

Shouting fiercely, Yao picked a target and ran at full speed.

* * *

Only pure luck kept Mushu from being caught by the miniature tiger. He'd managed to jerk his serpentine body just enough to be in between the paws of the furry guardian rather than _under_ them. Unfortunately, he still ended up being under Wei's nose. Which gave the dragon an unpleasantly close view of the feline's teeth. The black-striped guardian decided to simply bite the crimson reptile's head off at that point.

Not wishing to be beheaded like Fa Deng, Mushu lashed out with his talons at the tiger's nose. The scratch annoyed him and sufficiently distracted the feline guardian. The serpentine dragon dashed out from under Wei and almost skewered himself on Heng's blade.

"Stay still, you venomous _snake_," snarled the man.

"Okay," Mushu growled. "Why is _dragon_ such a hard word? Snakes don't do this."

A fireball, about the size of a fist, flew towards the homely face of the man. Heng ducked out of the way of the projectile, but the man's act only resulted in the allowing the canvas to catch flame. Wei and his charge stared in surprise as the tent they were in became a fiery trap.

Mushu took advantage of their moment of horror and imitated the snake that they called him. He launched himself and bit the man's ankle. Heng shouted in pain and surprise as the angry dragon latched on. Called to action by the man's cry, Wei pounced and swatted the scaly guardian from his grip on the leg.

The clawed paw seemed too powerful in Mushu's opinion. Of course, Wei was still larger than the serpentine creature. It made sense in a way that the hit could knock him across the tent. And, in an even more unfair piece of bad luck, the tiger's claws seemed to have swiped through his red scales. So he ended up landing a decent distance from where he started, scratched and bruised.

Hissing, the dragon pulled himself up again. While it stung, the injuries would be gone quickly. But it did annoy him. The damage would vanish, but it was tiring to be batted around by an undersized tiger.

"Annoying pest," screamed Heng furiously. "I'll kill you for that."

"Blah, blah, blah," Mushu snapped. "I'm not scared of a coward like you. After all, you can't attack someone unless you do it in secret and shoot them in the back."

The human glared angrily at the serpentine creature. For a moment, the man looked like he was about to cross the room to make the reptilian guardian pay for his words. But a growl from Wei caught Heng's attention. The tiger jerked his head towards the tent opening. The flames were spreading quickly and the fabric would soon collapse on the tent occupants. A final glance at the crimson dragon was all the homely man spared before limping out of the death trap.

"Oh, so you don't," hissed Mushu. "You won't get away that easily. You'll pay for what you've done, Heng. I don't care _what_ it takes to do it, but I will."

_She looked so beautiful. His girl was dressed as the perfect bride, but it broke his heart to see her so sad. She was miserable and her spirit broken. Mulan couldn't marry that prince. If she did, it would be admitting that not only is Shang truly gone, but that everything she'd earned for herself didn't truly matter. She'd accept her role as a woman rather than a person. And it would destroy her._

_Cri-Kee and Mushu watched her place the finishing touches to her appearance. She reached for her comb with the delicate, white flower to place in her hair. Her guardian (at least, until the wedding was complete) watched her slow movements. She was in pain, emotionally, and he wished he could stop it or help. The dragon wished that everything was back to how it was before this mission began; she and Shang newly engaged and happy._

"_Oh Mulan," he sighed. "I'd give up a thousand pedestals if I could stop this."_

_The words weren't everything he wanted to tell her. He wanted to apologize for the mess he'd caused on the way to Qui Gong. He wanted to tell her that it would be alright, even if he didn't believe it. He wanted to say that if he could, he'd take her home and forget all about the treaty. And he wanted to tell her that he was wrong and Shang would have been the perfect husband. But he couldn't. All he'd managed was saying he'd rather sacrificed his happiness a thousand times over than to see her miserable._

Now, the stakes were not the happiness or well-being of his charge. Instead, Mushu was fighting to give the girl some… justice or vengeance or something along that line. It wasn't for him really. By now, after all the rules he'd shattered, there was no way that he wouldn't be punished. In fact, they'd likely completely kick him out of the family shrine and replace him with some giant monstrosity of a dragon. And if he wasn't allowed in the shrine, he wouldn't be able to see Mulan (even if she didn't hate him for this, though she'd likely would). No, he wouldn't get anything out of this for himself.

But he would get the knowledge that Heng's actions would be punished. The ugly man and the stuck-up tiger would not get away with what they'd done. No matter what the cost, those two would pay.

Mushu didn't have a thousand pedestals (or even one, after the ancestors found out about everything) that he could give up to make things better. In fact, he didn't have much to offer at all. But he did have one very angry, very stubborn dragon with nothing to lose and no reason to stay safe.

"Great, time for stupid heroism," he growled to himself, diving for the exit as the tent collapsed in a flaming mass.

* * *

When they finally made it to the source of the explosions, the camp seemed mostly to be destroyed. Many of the tents were on fire or already reduced to blackened skeletons that were reminiscent of when "Ping's" rocket struck Chi Fu's shelter back in training. Most of the camps residents were already gone or had been dealt with by the group. None of their victims, however, seemed like leadership material and likely their real target had vanished.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po seemed to be wondering what lend to the flashy destruction of the camp. Shang, on the other hand, already suspected. The explosions were clearly the result of rockets. And the launching of these weapons was likely the work of a certain dragon. Where the guardian now hid was a mystery, but the general intended to find out.

"Men, search for survivors in the camp and surrounding area," he ordered. "Anyone you find, question them about the location of Du Heng."

The trio nodded grimly and split up. They moved through the remnants of the camp, hands on their weapons. Shang began searching the burnt ruins not only for signs of the enemy, but also for his wife's guardian.

"Wrong way, Pretty-boy," a familiar voice snapped. "The freak with the lumpy nose ran this way."

The general, his head turning towards the sound, jerked in surprise at what he saw. The serpentine creature barely resembled the out-going dragon he knew. First off, his eyes were more reptilian in appearance. It was unnerving to see the vertical slits staring at him as the firelight flickered off the guardian's face. Soot streaked his crimson scales. Finally, hints of blood could be seen on his front claws and his side, though Shang wasn't sure whose. Mushu didn't look like the old, easy-going dragon that would curl around Mulan's neck lazily. He looked like a dangerous predator on the hunt.

"Mushu?" He asked uneasily.

The reptile glared, "You deaf? Du Heng went this way." The red guardian jerked his head towards the forest. "As husband, you can take on the big guy with the sword. Unfortunately, the freak isn't alone. I'll distract Wei."

Shang grabbed the small creature and lifted him to his shoulder to perch. The dragon winced slightly as the man touched the guardian's side, but didn't complain. Moving in the indicated direction, the general left the fiery glow behind. The late evening light did not reach into the forest.

As they pursued their targets, Shang felt the urge to ask, "Who is Wei?"

"A very bad thing," hissed the dragon. "The guardian for Heng. And a mini tiger with attitude."

Before he could ask for more detail, a deep growl emerged from the underbrush. What little light reached into the forest glinted off a pair of eyes, making the two orbs seem to glow. While the height off the ground seemed too low to be a tiger, the sound matched the feline.

Mushu shot off a small flame directly at the eyes. The fire illuminated the area briefly and revealed an orange and black furred face that jerked back from the heat. But more importantly, it showed Shang that a sword was descending towards his head. The general swung his blade to meet the weapon while the dragon launched himself at the tiger.

* * *

Two against one is never good odds. Especially when the two were bigger than the one by a huge extent. Bringing along Shang was probably the smartest thing Mushu had done all day. After all, the man had just a great a reason to want Du Heng dead. Plus, the general was closer in height to the homely assassin and held a sword. It only made sense for Mulan's husband to battle him.

But Wei, psycho tiger guardian of the Du family, wouldn't stand by as his charge was attacked. Doubtless the feline would devise a subtle way to make the battle swing in Heng's favor. And he would find a way to do it while obeying the rules. That, however, was why Mushu wouldn't give him the chance to try.

As Shang and Heng joined battle, the crimson dragon went after Wei. He was quickly running out of fire, but the earlier scratches were mostly gone. On the other hand, the tiger was over his "Mongolian barbeque" experience as well and would not go easy on the smaller opponent. So, scaly guardian would need to be more cunning than the feline.

Mushu grabbed the round ear on the creature, digging his talons into the tigers head. Tossing his head and clawing at the reptile, Wei tried to dislodge the dragon. To secure his position further, the red guardian wrapped his tail and serpentine body around the neck of the furry creature.

From his perch, Mushu could hear some of Shang's fight. The clang of swords striking one another rang out from their struggles. Tree branches and leaves snapped and crunched underfoot as their battle moved through the undergrowth. But mostly, he heard Wei's growls of frustration and pain and humans' occasional words.

"You are a war hero, your father a general before you," exclaimed Heng. "But you accepted that conniving woman as your bride after she infiltrated your troops' ranks and deceiving you. How could you?"

"You will not mention Mulan again," Shang declared, his temper rising. "You have no right to speak of her." He swung his sword around, aiming at the homely man's side. Heng moved his own blade to block the strike, the steel ringing out as they collided. "She has done more for this kingdom and risked more for its people than you shall ever know."

"That's right, Pretty-boy," shouted the scaly guardian. "Tell that ugly loser the facts and then cut his head off."

"He shall not," Wei growled.

Deciding that dislodging the minor pest was useless, the tiger turned his attention to the threat to his charge. Mushu felt the feline's shoulders tense as the guardian moved into a pouncing position. Even smaller than a regular tiger, Wei could seriously hurt Shang. And if the black-striped creature wasn't enough to stop him, then Heng would doubtlessly take advantage of the situation to kill his opponent. Basically, if Wei pounced, Shang and Mushu lost.

"Oh, no you don't," snarled the crimson guardian. "No crouching tiger is going to ignore _this_ hidden dragon."

In the moments before the pounce, the feline found his unwelcomed passenger moving. Letting go of the ear, Mushu clawed his way down the muzzle and grabbed the whiskers. Pulling hard, he managed to yank three loose and caused the tiger to scream in pain. The downside of this move was that it placed him in an easier area to reach.

A very enraged Wei began clawing furiously at the dragon. Unable to dodge the blows, Mushu decided to burn the pads of the paws with what little fire he could still produce. That way, both of them would be miserable and hurt by the feline's strikes. And, unlike the tiger's paws, the red scales on him offered some protection from the sharp claws.

"Have you no sense of duty?" Wei snapped as he slashed at the smaller guardian with his burned paws. "Have you no sense of honor? You did not protect the unnatural girl from what she deserved. You failed in your duty and you continue to disgrace the position you hold. Why do you not accept your failing and stop destroying what little honor you have?"

Out of fire and running out of energy, Mushu answered, "Because your psycho took away Mulan. That's all I care about. Not the stupid rules and not what insane logic you and Heng followed."

"Du Heng's actions will save the kingdom and even the emperor will accept this in the end," boasted the feline as he tossed his head sharply, nearly throwing the reptile off. "He shall then award Heng for saving our way of life by giving Heng the eldest princess as a bride and my charge will one day rule."

With a final shake, the dragon lost his grip and tumbled to the ground. Hissing as he landed on the new scratches on his back and sides, Mushu tried to get up before his new playmate decided to join him. Unfortunately, the tiger was quicker. Two paws landed on top of him and a deep growl sounded above the reptile's head.

Squashed beneath the larger guardian, the dragon still managed to hiss, "That's your plan? Ting-Ting and Ugly? Won't work, Hairball. Traitor's don't get girls."

Wei responded by shifting his weight so that he was cutting off the loud-mouthed creature's air. Leaning down, the tiger glared at the dragon like he was prey.

"We'll succeed," he snarled at the suffocating guardian. "And if you cling to that treacherous creature's memory to this extent, I shall put you out of your misery."

Mushu, struggling to breath, felt the striped creature take his head in his mouth. The dragon knew the tiger intended to bite his head, which would definitely kill him. And he couldn't really stop Wei. Honestly, the crimson guardian was completely out of options and all he could hope was that Shang took care of Heng properly. If Heng was dead, then the tiger would simply have to accept the disgrace brought by leading his charge to his doom, without seeking revenge against the general. No, only the suicidal, rule-breaking,_ caring_ guardian would do this sort of thing. That's what separated him from the tiger: the dragon cared about Mulan as a person while Wei only did his duty and sought ways to gain honor for the family without really feeling attached to Du Heng.

As he closed his eyes (who actually wants to watch the inside of a feline's mouth close on their head?) and felt the sharpness of the fangs starting to sink into his neck, Mushu could swear he heard chirping…

**I am an evil person who is tormenting you with cliffhangers. I'm sorry, but this is the best place to stop. Don't try to attack me for it, please. I write as fast as I can. I hope you are liking this. Reviews are good for me.**


	7. Capture the Hostages

**Okay, first off, I just witnessed a debate between Levy120 and stefanie1992 about my story via my reviews. One thought that this needed more obvious romance and fewer flashbacks; the other thought that the amount of love was fine and too much would make it corny (there were other comments from these two, but these are the most obvious ones to me). I just want to say that I am not changing the amount of signs of love I am scattering in lightly. I am also about finished with the flashbacks. I may or may not add one more later on, but I used up the ones I already selected. On another note, thank you to everyone who reviews. I truly appreciate it. These two and their discussion just really caught my attention.**

**The next little bit will be happening simultaneously to Mushu's fight against Wei at the end of the last chapter. Basically, while the dragon takes on the tiger, I'll see how Shang is doing against Heng. I just want to warn you that fight scenes are harder for me, so I have to put more effort into making them effective. Hope you like it.**

Shang knew he was one of the best warriors that ever took part in the army. He'd been top of his class and his father had trained him to be a soldier and commander. The man possessed the fighting skills that such a lifestyle brought. He'd led troops against the Hun army and dealt with the smaller group of bandits. And though he'd never expected to one day combat a stranger that a small, crimson dragon led him to, General Shang felt confident that he would succeed against Du Heng.

But his plan of quickly disarming and delivering swift justice against the man proved ineffective. Rather than being an easy target, Heng moved his sword through the air gracefully and his strikes were powerful. Each move the homely man made seemed perfectly executed. He might be a cowardly traitor, but his combat abilities were not to be ignored.

"You are a war hero, your father a general before you," exclaimed Heng. "But you accept that conniving woman as your bride after she infiltrated your troop's ranks and deceived you. How could you?"

"You will not mention Mulan again," Shang declared, his temper rising. "You have no right to speak of her." He swung his sword around, aiming at the homely man's side. Heng moved his own blade to block the strike, the steel ringing out as they collided. "She has done more for this kingdom and risked more for its people than you shall ever know."

It was true that she'd done so much for others. She was even willing to sacrifice her happiness so the princesses and her friends could be together and the truce with Qui Gong could be put into place. And the arrogant, self-righteous soldier dared to harm her and speak of her like that? Shang could feel his hot-headed temper flaring as he considered the vile things Heng had done. But he knew that his temper could cause him to act foolishly and cause problems. When he allowed his anger and sense of betrayal about "Ping" being Mulan to overwhelm his common sense, did he not ignore the warnings she brought about the Huns? If he allowed his temper to rule his actions, he could lose this fight.

"That's right, Pretty-boy," Mushu shouted from where he grappled with his own opponent. The creature, a tiger smaller than normal, seemed to be having little luck dislodging the red guardian. The differences in size and apparent dangerousness were as extreme as Shan Yu and Mulan. However, it was not the obvious warrior who survived the fight on the roof of the palace, but the delicate-seeming woman. Perhaps her guardian dragon could be just as un-expectantly successful. The serpentine creature, after all, possessed the same reason to see Heng, and Wei if the tiger remained a problem, suffer. And the scaly being made his feelings clear. "Tell that ugly loser the facts and then cut his head off."

The furry guardian growled something in response to the dragon's words, but Shang missed them. The blade snaked towards him, slicing his shirt as he moved a hair too slow in dodging Heng's attack. When the sword was momentarily out of position, the general struck out with a kick to the traitor's face. While the blow was not as effective against Heng as the one that knocked "Ping" across the sparring ground, it did cause him to stumble back. Before he could recover from that, Shang followed through with a punch to the throat.

Coughing as the air left his lungs, Heng tripped back and landed on the ground. But the homely man did manage to bring his sword to deflect Shang's. In fact, from his position upon the forest floor, he swiped his weapon towards the general's legs in an attempt to disable him. Shang jumped back and saved himself from injury. On the other hand, the lumpy-nosed man used this free moment to roll to his feet.

With a limping movement, Heng tried to lunge at the general. The awkward motion called Shang's attention to the fact that his opponent was injured. His ankle was bleeding sluggishly, but the wound was not the work of this current fight. The savage snarls and shouts of Mushu and Wei reminded him that another had already been fighting Heng before this. Even more evident of the dragon's earlier attempt to handle the man was the streaks of soot on his face and armor. Granted, the scaly guardian did not defeat Heng and Wei, but the small creature did do his best against his more powerful enemies. All his effort and Shang's current duel was for one girl, the most important woman in their world.

"I know you don't see it now," hissed Heng, his blade seeking to impale the general as the man lunged forward, "but what I've done is for the best."

"No, it is not," he growled. "What you have done benefits no one."

The homely man responded to this by suddenly throwing his arm out and striking the general's head. The armor upon Heng's body made his blow more effective and the impact knocked a stunned Shang to the ground. While he tried to clear his head after the hit, the general heard his opponent starting to move away quickly.

"Wei, kill it and come on," the man urged.

When Shang tried to get to his feet and stop Heng from escaping, he heard the distinct sound of galloping hooves. Less than a second later, a very familiar voice stated a firm order towards the fleeing man.

"Surrender yourself now. I will not ask again."

* * *

How she found the energy to remain upright on Kahn for the fast-paced journey, Mulan didn't know. But a deep sense of urgency kept her begging the horse to keep going. Cri-Kee seemed to share the feeling and his soft chirps seemed to encourage the galloping creature as well. By the time he reached the forest, however, Kahn had to slow down. Moving through the entangling mess of vegetation would be dangerous enough without increasing the speed. Besides, the black-coated animal was breathing hard and needed to slow his pace.

By now, the sky was nearly dark and the fiery glow within the forest was clearly prominent. Something was aflame and it was fairly large.

"What have those guys been up to?" Mulan muttered to herself.

Shang would have some kind of plan and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po would be following his lead. Mushu, on the other hand, could easily be trying her "making it up as they go along" strategy. But whichever of them decided on the action that set fire to whatever was burning, it served as a clear beacon of the target.

But she did not reach the crackling fire deep within the shadowy forest. Instead, Cri-Kee began chirping urgently while his long antennas waved frantically. Kahn responded by turning away from the orange and yellow light and breaking back into a gallop. While she didn't know what the insect or horse sensed, she was willing to go where they led. Perhaps they could hear or sense something she could not.

She was nearly as startled when she came upon the impromptu battle field as the man who nearly ran into the black-coated Kahn as he fled. But Mulan, recovered from the surprise first, drew her blade quickly and trapped the stranger against a tree at sword point.

Trying not to show that she was already hurt and tired, she called down to the man as forcefully as possible, "Surrender yourself now. I will not ask again."

Her captive stared up at her on Kahn's back. He wore full armor and was streaked in soot. His face showed little that would appeal to a woman. To find a wife, he'd need something special to impress the matchmaker (like extreme honor, great wealth, or a charming personality). But his expression was one of pure shock and fury.

"You disgusting insult to the ancestors," he spat hatefully. "I killed you. You should be dead and gone from this world."

"Not quite," she replied, glancing around the area. "I'm still here."

While the homely man glared at her, she spotted Shang. He was climbing to his feet, rubbing his head carefully. A slash through her husband's shirt demonstrated that he'd been fighting her captive, but didn't seem to be harmed. He frowned slightly at Mulan's presence, likely feeling she should be at home resting, but did not voice his concerns verbally.

Cri-Kee, no longer on her shoulder, began chirping as loudly and frantically as the small insect could. She shifted her eyes towards the sound and spotted a strange creature. It looked like a tiger cub in size, but adult in proportion if not size. Its golden eyes burned with fury as she held the blade at the man's throat. The animal's size and intelligent gaze sparked the idea in her mind of a possible explanation for its presence and anger. But before she could voice her idea, she caught sight of what the cricket was upset about: the red-scaled serpentine shape under its blackened paws and held between its deadly jaws.

"Mushu," she gasped.

The tiger growled at her, his eyes narrowing and ears flattening in aggression. The black-striped feline remained in place, however, and kept a watch on her weapon aimed at the man trapped by her. While the homely warrior still held a sword himself, he could attempt to deflect her weapon or escape without risking the woman stabbing his throat before he could succeed. She glanced at her captive.

"What are your name and your guardian's?" she asked, jerking her head at the tiger. When the man attempted to look innocent, she added, "I know he is a guardian. _Most_ tigers are bigger and he's too concerned about you being in danger."

Taking a breath, he answered proudly, "I am Du Heng. My wise ancestor sent Wei to assist me in my efforts. He is to ensure I am safe and that the Du family is not dishonored."

"I highly suggest, Wei," she stated, trying to look cold and heartless to cover for the fact she was tired, in pain, and worried about her motionless friend, "that you take your mouth off my guardian, now. Because if you don't, I won't be a very forgiving of the man who tried to kill me."

Shang shot her a look. He could obviously tell she was bluffing. He knew she could never slay a man in cold-blood like she just suggested. She would battle an armed Shan Yu or fight a bandit ambush with her full abilities, but she would not kill someone who could not properly defend themselves. However, she was hoping that Heng and Wei would think so little of her that such an action would be believable.

Wei glanced at Heng's worried face and dropped his mouthful. Mushu's limp head hit the ground. The feline kept his paws on the dragon, but shifted his weight noticeably. Cri-Kee, disregarding the large creature's presence, hopped even closer to his unconscious friend. Her guardian looked like he'd been smashed into a mountainside. Actually, he looked far worse than the time he _had_ been smashed into a mountainside. Painful-looking slashes along his back could be seen under the cat's paws and puncture marks on Mushu's neck showed where the tiger's fangs had broken through the scales. Wei simply licked his lips as the girl stared in horror at the condition of the small dragon.

"He's rather stupidly annoying," the feline commented. "Ignoring almost every rule. I don't see why you want this failure, but if you release my charge, you might get your lizard back. If you try to harm Heng, I can easily snap the reptile's neck. I am surprised at your presence, Fa Mulan. Heng's aim is usually highly accurate."

"Let Mushu go," she instructed the tiger.

Wei chuckled unpleasantly, never taking his eye off her weapon. He was studying her, searching for weakness. He might be a guardian, but he was also a predator. The orange and black creature could sense if her grip on the blade faltered or she displayed exhaustion. Any advantage he could exploit to free Heng, and likely leave his opponents lifeless, he would take it. Currently, they were in a stalemate because of their hostages. But any action could tip the balance and cause someone to die.

"Unnatural girl," Wei growled softly at her. "I thought the guardian protected the charge, not the other way around. I can assure you, before the sun rises," he bared his teeth threateningly, "my charge will be free and safe, his future secure, and you, your bewitched husband, and this insult to guardians will lie dead at Heng's feet. We are not to be trifled with, _woman_."

No one moved. The tension was too great to risk it. The tiger's eyes flicked around the group, calculating all possibilities. The only sound was Cri-Kee's insistent chirping.

But it couldn't last long. Mulan's strength was fading. Injury and the horseback ride had tired her. Soon, she would be forced to lower her sword. Shang couldn't draw near their captive to relieve her because the movement could cause the tiger to act. And any action Wei took could be deadly to Mushu.

* * *

First thing he noticed was that, while it was still hard, he could now breathe a little. The heavy weight on his back had eased. Mushu knew that he must have blacked out temporarily from lack of air, but it couldn't have been long. The scratches along his back still ached and there was a sharper stinging from several points on his neck. So unless Fluffy had been chewing on him for an hour, he had likely only been out for a few minutes.

The next thing he noticed was he wasn't dead. Though his last memory included the tiger's jaws closing on him, his head still seemed attached to him. The first real question was why Wei didn't finish him off yet. It would be smarter to finish the dragon off when he couldn't fight back and the tiger intended to kill him anyway… So what stopped him?

The third thing that caught the injured guardian's attention was a sound. An insistent, pleading chirping that wouldn't stop. He recognized the desperate, insect voice begging him to wake up. Cri-Kee, the lucky bug, was here somehow. It didn't make sense, but that was his chirping.

Before Mushu risked opening his eyes and drawing the crazy lunatic's attention back to the fact that the serpentine creature wasn't dead, he mentally went over the facts. One, Wei hadn't killed him yet. Two, the feline was still holding him in place with his paws (hopefully they were still slightly scorched). Three, the insect he left with Mulan was nearby now. Four, lying there pretending to be unconscious still wouldn't do anything. He needed to come up with some kind of plan.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes a crack. Mostly, he could just see dirt and leaves. Not the most useful, but he didn't see something else promising. Flicking in and out of view was an orange and black shape. Wei's tail was moving just in and out of snapping range. The dragon worked on the timing until he could just…

Mushu took extreme pleasure in jerking his serpentine neck and biting down on the furry target. As he hoped, the tiger yelped at the attack and tried to instinctively jerk away from the source. Which meant that he leapt off the scaly creature momentarily. And while he wasn't quite up to trying to what he was about to attempt, the guardian yanked his body away from the tiger a short distance.

"I was always more of a dog person," he snarled as Wei tried to recapture his prey.

"Mushu!" cried out a voice that paralyzed him with shock.

He froze at the sound, unable to process the impossibility of the speaker. The furry guardian's paws landed on top of the dragon, but he didn't care. His mind tripped over itself as the same idea kept trying to finish. The only person who sounded like that was… The only person it could be was… As impossible as it might be, was it… her?

"Stay still, stupid lizard," ordered Wei. "I'm in the middle of hostage negotiations."

Reflexively, he corrected, "Dragon, dragon, _dragon_. It isn't that difficult to remember, you flea-bitten cat. Get off me and go catch some mice or something." He jerked his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of the one person he barely dared to hope could be there. "You weigh more than that block-head, Stoney."

"Quiet," the tiger instructed. "You don't deserve to be heard. You don't deserve to be called a guardian. I intend to use you to protect my charge, but after that, you're not worth anything."

"Hey, I might break some rules, but you're a failure too," he shot back. "Let's see… Been spotted by someone outside your family, also known as Pretty-boy. Attacking another guardian is another misdemeanor."

"You attacked first."

"Did you not just pounce on me two seconds ago, when I was moving _away_ from you? Not to mention that you're guiding Heng into a situation that will completely dishonor his family and likely get him killed." Mushu could almost see Shang as he tried to move his head to view over the feline's paws. He couldn't see Heng though. "And it seems like the hostage thing means that Ugly is already in trouble."

"I am nothing like you," the tiger asserted firmly. "I shall uphold the rules and ensure that my mission is fulfilled. Heng will remain safe and his family will not lose honor."

"The family is already dishonored," Shang reminded. "Heng's actions are known to others. He is disgraced by his behavior and you can't change that."

"No, I can still fix it," hissed the furry creature. "My charge will be the greatest of the Du family."

"Great, I'm in the claws of a psychotic tiger," sighed Mushu. "And he doesn't sound like he takes losing well."

The black-striped guardian growled softly at the dragon's words. He extended his claws into the serpentine creature's back, causing Mushu to hiss as the points sunk into his healing scratches along his back.

"Silence," Wei snarled.

"Let him up," a familiar, female voice ordered.

The crimson dragon had to ask. The words, the voice, were too important to him. In fact, the speaker sounded like the most important person to both him and Shang. Mushu still couldn't spot the speaker, but he was almost positive who it was. It sounded like _her_. Could it be…?

"Mulan?"

**I know. Another cliffhanger and this time, we have two individuals in a hostage situation. I hope you can stand it until another update. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Face the Facts

**I hope my readers are enjoying this story. It has been rather enjoyable to write. Your feedback has been very nice and appreciated. Let me know what you think as I continue.**

"Find some survivors," muttered Yao as he swept his gaze from the shadowy forest to the dying fires that marked the remnants of the camp. The trio and Shang had split up to cover more ground, but he felt this activity was a waste of time. "What survivors? Everyone alive has already been pounded. And that coward, Heng, is obviously gone…"

"Do not speak of him in such a manner," a deep voice ordered from behind and above the stocky soldier.

He knew that he was in trouble. The short man knew that some kind of powerfully-built, well-trained warrior _had_ to be behind him. He knew that some kind of impressive monster of a man was looming over him, intending to smash him into the dirt. It would be far too easy for it to be some chicken-boy of a fighter.

Yao smirked, cracked his knuckles, and turned to meet his new opponent.

"Hey, I call them as I see them. If Heng is a coward, I'll say he's a coward," the stocky individual retorted.

The tall figure lived up to Yao's expectations. Matching Chien Po in height, the man lacked the softer shape of the gentle warrior. Instead, the stranger seemed to be all muscle and malicious glares. He would have fit in well with Shan Yu's troops (where was he when they _needed_that kind of fighter? Likely in some other training camp, intimidating the poor recruits...). Ironically, Yao didn't see the vague similarity to a larger version of him. He was too busy thinking this idiot would be more interesting than the idiots from earlier.

"I will enjoy this, little man," the giant chuckled. "They will tell stories of your fate at the hands of Liu Shing in fearful voices as a warning against disrespecting the great Du Heng."

"And they'll laugh at the jokes about how I'm going to rearrange your face," replied Yao before launching his body at the larger man.

While not the tallest or heaviest soldier, he was still one of the most solidly build men around. His short form was all muscle and he could tear through wood _with his teeth _(even though that wasn't what he'd been trying to do at the time…). In theory, the stocky man should be able to tackle Shing easily by slamming his solid mass into the taller figure.

What actually happened was that Yao found himself being caught in midair by the two giant hands of his target. The larger man, having a build similar to the stocky soldier (just enlarged), turned out to be even more solid. He stopped the force behind Yao's attack with little effort. In the same motion, Shing took the shorter man and hurled him away.

The stocky soldier's flight through the air was brought to an end by a softer, gentler pair of hands and a squashy surface. Yao glanced up into Chien Po's concerned face. The bald soldier had caught him and prevented him from being harmed. Unfortunately, it made him feel like the larger men were treating him like a snowball to be tossed around as an inanimate projectile.

"Put me down so I can punch his face in," Yao instructed his friend. Any thanks or explanations could be exchanged later, but wouldn't really be needed with these specific soldiers. They spent too much time together and, even if they end up fighting each other over petty things at times, they always knew they could count on each other. If one needed help, they got it. Everything else was minor details. "He definitely knows something about Du Heng."

Liu Shing grabbed a large rock, about the size of Chien Po's head, and threw it towards the pair. Yao jumped out of the larger soldier's arms and rolled to the left. His friend jerked to the right. The stone flew between the space where they previously stood.

The aggressive man grinned at the two warriors dodging his projectile. His smile shrank as a small rock hit him in the side of the head. Shing glanced over to spot the new attacker.

"Hey, I thought it was Yao who was 'King of the Rock,'" shouted Ling. The thin member of the trio gave the giant, hulking man a grin. "So he should be the one tossing them at you."

"Fools," Heng's lackey chuckled as the three soldiers surrounded him at a safe distance, forming a triangle. "Fools. You must be blind not to see the glory and honor that he shall bring upon the Middle Kingdom. Du Heng will bring order out of chaos. Do you think that your destruction of the camp will stop it?"

"Hey, we didn't do this," Ling interjected, gesturing at the smoldering flames. "But that doesn't mean we don't agree that burning this place to the ground was a great idea. Maybe we should have found a way to bury it in an avalanche like Mulan did to the Hun army."

Shing glared, "Do not name that foul woman. She's an abomination against nature."

"And don't _you_talk about her like that," snapped Yao. "We take it personally when someone insults or hurts our friends. So let's skip the friendly chat and go straight to the part where we send you to join your ancestors early."

Drawing a long, thick blade from his side, the tall man grinned cruelly, "As you wish."

* * *

The crimson dragon couldn't believe what he had heard. His baby girl wasn't dead. No matter how bad the situation might be, regardless of the fact that an increasingly insane-sounding tiger was perched on him, and even if it seemed like he was doomed anyway, Mushu felt a smile sneak across his face. He couldn't see her from where Wei pinned him to the ground, but he'd heard her voice. Besides, Cri-Kee was here and he made the insect promise to stay with her. Even fate wouldn't play so cruel a trick on him by offering this chance, only to snatch it away.

"Mulan?" he asked again, hopefully.

"Don't worry, Mushu," his charge assured. "It'll be alright."

"Girl, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll never let you leave your room without armor again," informed the serpentine dragon, trying to conceal exactly how much of a relief it was to find out she was alive.

"You're the one that ran off alone without a plan," she reminded, sounding tired and mildly scolding. "You need a keeper more than I do."

Chuckling, he responded, "Well, you _never_ have a plan. You make it up as you go along. I had a plan… plan-ish… vague idea. Better than your 'run off to join the army without a male _name_ picked out' plan."

"And your 'impress the ancestors by helping turn Mulan into a war hero' plan?"

"It worked in the end."

"So did mine, Mushu."

The friendly banter reassured the reptile that it really was her and that she was okay. It was closer to a conversation he would have with Cri-Kee, but it still felt right. The current situation faded into the background. He felt too happy to care that the black-striped tiger still held him prisoner.

"Only because I gave you a boy's name before Pretty-boy figured out you didn't belong there."

"You also got me in trouble in archery practice."

"I got you out of trouble when your concern over 'hygiene' nearly got you discovered. You still owe me big from that night. If I hadn't…"

"Silence," snapped Wei, interrupting the exchange and stressing his order by digging his claws into his captive again. "Your worthless babble irritates me."

Biting back a pained hiss, Mushu growled, "You're just angry we didn't include you in our talk. Face the facts that you've failed and crawl back to your shrine. Or maybe you'll take the more honorable choice and spend eternity as a lifeless statue until some innocent gong-ringer discovers you aren't alive and accidentally breaks you. Either way, you've already lost your position as a guardian. You just haven't gotten the announcement yet."

"Wei, I think…" began Heng's voice, but the feline interrupted.

"We haven't failed yet. I can still repair the damage caused by this rule-breaking lizard."

Silently fuming at not being called a dragon _again_, the serpentine guardian remarked, "I always felt they were more 'guidelines' than actual rules. Sometimes, the situation calls for bending rules created in the past. Things change."

"Tradition and honor stands above all else," cried Heng. "We only sought to preserve the old ways from corruption because of her. She is the cause of this change and must be stopped."

Rolling his eyes, the dragon snapped back, "Boy, you did this because you couldn't get a date. Instead of working on developing a personality or honor the usual ways, you decide to essentially stage a coup. You use my girl to gain popularity and plan to raise such an impressive army that the emperor will forget all about your crimes and wed you to his daughter. That is pathetic."

"_That_was his plan?" asked an astonished Shang.

"That's right, Pretty-boy. Me and Mulan aren't the only ones who can't make perfect strategies like yours," the reptile answered.

"My main purpose was not to seek a bride," defended Heng. "I sought only a better future for all of China. One where creatures like this _unnatural_…"

"Okay, stop blaming everything on Mulan," Mushu interrupted. "Not only does it make you look pathetic, but it gets very tiring to hear over and over."

"Stop complaining," snapped Wei.

"I _think _I have plenty of reason to complain," the dragon shouted. "I've had a very stressful day, I've had to listen to you and Ugly give the same sort of 'change is bad' speeches, I've had my head stuck in your mouth, smelling your rancid breath, and now I'm stuck under the paws of a mentally-unhinged maniac."

"I could bite your head off," the feline suggested. "It would solve so many problems and make things a lot quieter."

"Wei, you can't do that because didn't you say that Heng is being held hostage by my girl," reminded the serpentine guardian.

A bright spark of an idea began to burn in the reptile's mind. According to Cri-Kee, he could be extremely annoying. Lacking any other abilities that he could use from his pinned position, Mushu decided to completely tick off the insane tiger. Likely this would be stupid and possibly get him killed, but it might also give him a chance. Angry people make mistakes. If he possessed even a tiny amount of luck (or if the presence of a lucky cricket was enough), he might be able to get free by ticking the crazy feline off.

With a smug tone, the dragon continued, "Or do you plan to bring even more dishonor by letting your charge get killed because of your actions."

"Silence."

A memory flashed through the serpentine creature's head, suggesting the perfect strategy. The event transpired upon his initial meeting of Mulan.

_The disguised girl slapped the crimson guardian from his perch around the bamboo. Face stinging, he crashed to the ground unceremoniously. She could actually hit fairly hard. Of course, he might be biased since it was __**his**__ face she slapped._

_Sitting up and rubbing his sore face, Mushu began ranting, "That's it. Dishonor. Dishonor on your whole family." He glanced over at Cri-Kee, "Make a note of this." He was ticked off by being attacked by Mulan. True, his comment about being able to see straight through her armor might __**not**__ have been the best idea. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about being slapped suddenly. "Dishonor on __**you**__. Dishonor on your __**cow**__. Dis…"_

_Her hand covered his mouth, stopping his rant, and she interrupted to apologize._

Taking a cue from his past, Mushu addressed his captor with a condemning tone.

"Dishonor, Wei. Dishonor on the whole Du family. Pay attention to this. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your charge. Dishonor to your loser's ancestors…"

The growl that emerged from the tiger's chest carried pure fury, "You do not know what you're talking about. I am _bringing_ honor."

"Do you realize how much luck it would take to actually regain a fraction of any honor now? Face it, you've lost."

"Well, if that's true," hissed Wei softly, "I will not accept defeat alone. If I must suffer disgrace for my actions, I will deliver the appropriate fate upon you first."

* * *

He was a tiny, mortal insect. He possessed no true power. His "lucky" nature left much to be desired. They might survive through all the misfortune that followed their group, but he doubted it had anything to do with his presence. His greatest contribution so far was his ability to write and his attempts to talk Mushuout of crazy actions (the latter contributions rarely succeeded). Honestly, what could one small cricket hope to accomplish against anyone?

Mulan still held Heng in check from her position on Kahn. By now, her arms were shaking slightly with the effort of keeping the piece of metal in place. She really should be home, but she needed to be here. And if she hadn't come, Mushu would already be dead. But her fading energy was being observed by both her captive and the tiger. She kept her voice firm, however, through the entire conversation with her guardian. She wanted to give him hope. Mulan wanted her friend to believe he'd make it out alive.

Shang watched both Wei and Heng for any sign of aggression. Cri-Kee knew that the man would be formulating various scenarios and plans for any possible action the pair might take. He also knew that the general wouldn't be able to move without provoking the tiger. Shang was trapped in a reactive role by the stand-off. In fact, no one could really act without upsetting the balance.

Except for one small, barely-noticeable creature. No one ever notices a luck cricket. No one ever expect an insect to do anything of significance. But sometimes being ignored is beneficial.

Cri-Kee hopped into the forest. A small grove of bamboo grew not far from them, a few of the plants broken and splintered by some large force. Perhaps a horse or fleeing soldier crashed into them in their hurry, but the details didn't matter. What mattered was the tough broken pieces of bamboo that covered the ground came in a variety of widths, lengths, and degrees of sharpness. The insect select a pointed sliver and carried it back towards his friends.

Wei was losing his mind. The tiny cricket could see this. For all his cunning, the tiger couldn't adapt well to his plans unraveling before him. He used his clever strategies and keen grasp of the logical actions his opponent would take so that his plans would be flawless and cover all possibilities. When individuals fought logic, like Mushu coming after them on his own or Mulan arriving when the tiger thought her dead, the furry guardian couldn't adapt fast enough. And Wei did not react well to this. He fought to keep his plans working even as it crumbled. Now, the cunning creature might easily fall back on a more primitive solution: kill the problem.

Creeping behind the feline, Cri-Kee could hear the strain in the tiger's voice. Unfortunately, Mushu continued to antagonize the tiger. The red dragon claimed that Wei had already lost. In a dangerously calm tone, the striped guardian informed the captive they would both go down.

Not risking another moment, the lucky cricket stabbed the sharp splinter the feline's hind foot. Yowling in shock and pain, the tiger leapt upwards and spun around to seek his attacker. Rather than remaining still to face his wrath, Cri-Kee was already jumping away from the furry guardian.

Heng, however, took advantage of the distraction the feline's reaction caused. He swung his sword and knocked Mulan's away from his throat. He could not attempt to attack her next because Shang was already moving towards the homely man. Instead, the attempted assassin broke into a run towards the shadowy forest.

Wei, torn between his desire to kill the dragon already scrambling away and his duty to Heng, hesitated for a moment. He narrowed his yellow eyes.

"I've already failed," he snarled. "Die filthy _lizard_."

Cri-Kee chirped an urgent warning towards Mushu as the tiger pounced after him, but someone else intercepted the feline. With Mulan still on his back, Kahn galloped the short distance so that he stood above the serpentine guardian and Wei was headed for the horse instead of the small dragon. The black stallion lowered his head and met the tiger's gaze. Without flinching, the animal stood there as Wei brought his final attack to a halt.

With a dismissive snort, the horse informed the furry guardian that not only would Wei be leaving, but that _only_ Kahn could hurt Mushu. Furthermore, the tiger was threatened with a severe trampling if he remained. Cri-Kee rather enjoyed the expression of frustration that crossed the feline's face.

"Keep your pathetic creature then," Wei hissed. "You will all pay dearly for this in the end. I shall find a way."

Without another word, the miniature tiger leapt into the darkness. Doubtless, he would be following Du Heng and would seek another way to cause harm in the future. But the cricket was less than concerned about the future. He was more intent on the present.

After ensuring that the crazed feline was actually gone, Mushu rushed out from under Kahn and climbed up to where he could see Mulan. Both he and Shang gave the female warrior a quick examination, trying to reassure that she was alright. She looked tired and paler than usual, but the dragon seemed so relieved. The reptile's injuries seemed to be nearly gone. All that were left were a few puncture marks where Wei's claws dug in.

"Girl, you should be home resting," the scaly guardian sighed. "Not galloping around in the dark after a maniac."

Chirping, Cri-Kee pointed out that in this case she was after Mushu, which made _him_ the maniac. The serpentine creature glanced over at the insect.

"You are still one luck bug," he smiled.

"I think we should round up the others," suggested Shang. "I doubt we'll be able to find Du Heng now and Mulan needs to get back."

"I'm fine," she argued tiredly. "Really."

Her assertion was met with stern arguments by her husband, her guardian, and her lucky cricket. Even her mount looked at her harshly. The woman grinned slightly at her friends' concern and surrendered to their suggestion.

Before they could implement their plan, something began crashing through the underbrush. Mushu, unable to adopt his usual hiding place down the back of Mulan's shirt without aggravating her injuries, dashed down Shang's uniform. The man shouted in surprise as the serpentine creature crawled down his back.

"Oh, quiet," the reptile shot back. "You ran around shirtless all the time in training. If you chose to wear one now, that just means you can be my new hide-out."

Before he could argue further with the scaly guardian, Shang turned his attention back to the shapes coming towards them. Cri-Kee leapt to Mulan's shoulder as they watched the new arrivals.

**Okay, I think I'll have at least one more chapter in this story. But I am nearing the end. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are deeply appreciated.**


	9. Ending the Adventure

**Okay, I just want to say that I have rather enjoyed this story. It was a fun little piece to work on. I also want to say that writing lines for a song is hard to make it work right with the specific moment and specific music. The song "A Girl Worth Fighting For" showed up in both "Mulan" and "Mulan 2" with different lyrics. I figured that it could return again. Enjoy.**

"For a long time we've been beating up real freaks," a familiar, deep, scratchy voice sang off-key.

"And all these losers are ugly sneaks," a higher, but still familiar person sang.

"We came here to stop the plans of those who would harm our friends," sang a third, softer voice.

The three singers concluded in unison, "Because in the end, she's a girl worth fighting for."

As the song finished, Mulan recognized her trio of friends as they come out and joined her and Shang. The three soldiers seemed to be in high spirits. In addition to their cheerful singing, both Yao and Chien Po were dragging limp figures behind them. One was large and lumpy. The other was a more normal sized person. Neither of the two captives seemed to be aware that they were being treated as unwanted luggage.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "Having fun?"

"Mulan, what are you doing here?" asked Ling, his expression stunned.

"Chasing down my friends and husband," the female warrior answered tiredly. 'Du Heng was here a moment ago. You just missed him."

Yao produced an evil grin and held up his burden, "No, we didn't miss him."

Both she and Shang simply stared at the knocked out figure of Heng that the stocky soldier had been dragging. It seemed that his attempted escape was not as successful as they thought.

"After we dealt with Shing," explained the short man, pointing at the larger burden Chien Po was carrying behind him, "he told us everything. Including how to recognize Heng. So when this ugly chump comes running by, we trip him and hit him over the head. The loser wasn't even looking where he was going."

"What do you want us to do with them?" Ling asked, glancing at the two limp shapes. On the one hand, these individuals were traitors, cowards, and attempted murderers. They'd surrendered their honor with their actions and could be considered no better than bandits. No one would miss them or care how they were dealt with. Their families would likely refuse to acknowledge their existence to keep this huge dishonor from staining their entire line. On the other hand, they were currently helpless. "Mulan? Shang?"

She shook her head, "Take them home. Make sure their family, friends, and neighbors know everything. That great of a dishonor and that commonly known… it'll be a punishment worse than death for them."

"We'll go talk to Gang," Chien Po nodded. "He might know where they live. We'll meet you back at your home."

"And tell Ting-Ting not to worry about us," added Ling. "I told her we'd be fine."

Her three friends waved at her encouragingly as they dragged the unconscious pair back into the shadowy forest. Doubtless they were going back to where they left the horses. Of course, Shang's steed was likely at the same spot. But they didn't have to hurry back. They could take their time.

"How did you go through training with this dragon on your back?" her husband asked, shifting his shoulders.

Smiling softly, she answered, "At the time, I had bigger issues on my mind. Like the fact my shirtless captain apparently trying to train us to death. Or that every other trainee wanted to punch my face in. Or I might have been distracted by the fact I was running off to war in disguise."

"That could be distracting," he admitted, gaining an amused grin. "Shouldn't he have crawled out of my shirt by now?"

He reached back and fished around in his shirt. After a moment or two, Shang pulled out the long, serpentine dragon. To the man's surprise and Mulan's amusement, Mushu was asleep. Without a word, the exhausted dragon was passed over to her and she wrapped him around her neck. The guardian didn't even stir in his sleep.

* * *

Heng was captured. Disgrace for the entire Du family was imminent. There was no hope for redemption for the man. Even if Heng was freed, the three bumbling idiots would ensure that he would suffer great dishonor. As much as it pained Wei to admit it, he'd failed.

According to the rules, he must now return to the family shrine, admit his failure, and accept his punishment and dishonor. Or he could choose death and retain a small amount of honor. Either of the options was terrible and he blamed it on that crimson lizard. If Mushu had not interfered, then the plan would have worked. And Wei wouldn't be facing this choice.

Growling while he stalked through the undergrowth, the feline guardian began to consider another possible option. By this point, he had no real chance of retaining his honor. And no matter how many rules he obeyed, it would not help him. So what was the point of continuing to do so?

The miniature tiger vanished into the night. He did not intend to return to the Du family shrine. Nor would he become a lifeless statue for all eternity. Instead, he would stalk those who destroyed his life and find a way to return the favor. His desire for revenge was against the rules, but he no longer saw the point.

After all, Wei was no longer a guardian. He was, essentially, a rebel and traitor.

* * *

Grandmother Fa spotted the couple's return first. She'd been heading out of the house for an errand, but caught sight of the young pair on her way. Mulan was nearly asleep on Kahn's back, her husband riding beside her on his own steed. The old woman spotted a red shape wrapped around her grand-daughter's neck like a thick necklace. Before her keen eyes could judge for certain what it was, Shang gently reached over and removed the crimson object. The man then eased it up his sleeve, concealing it out of sight.

Only after that did the elder allow herself to be spotted by her grandson-in-law. Grandmother Fa stepped into view, shaking her head at the younger pair. She did her best to look like the classic old woman marveling at the antics of today's youth.

"Why don't you take her on inside," she suggested. "I can put the horses up."

Shang silently agreed, helped her exhausted wife down, and led her into the house. Once the pair left, she glanced at the black stallion.

"You let yourself in and out often enough," she remarked. "Show this fellow how it's done," instructed the old woman, pointing at the other horse. "I'll come take his saddle off later."

Rather than ignoring her crazy-sounding order, Kahn snorted and jerked his head before leading Shang's mount away. She cackled softly to herself as the two animals trotted off docilely.

That problem dealt with, Grandmother Fa decided to continue her earlier mission to respectfully approach the family shrine to address the ancestors. She entered the small building, lit a stick of incense (and placed it in a new burner that lacked any animal shape in its design, just in case), and bowed to the polished stone slabs that resided there.

"Most honorable ancestors," she began solemnly, "we are thankful for our good fortune of late. Not only has our family received great honor by the actions of Fa Mulan in battle, but she has gained a husband worthy of status as the hero of China and who loves her. Now, she has survived an attack by a traitorous assassin. She has gained honor, status, happiness, and is once again safe."

At this point, the old woman gained a more stern expression. She stared at the largest stone slab with as much force as possible.

"And I _know_ why this is so," explained the grandparent. "You gave her a guardian. Don't bother denying it," she added, not really expecting a response anyway. The spirits rarely spoke with the living directly, after all. "I'm not blind or senile yet. I could probably even make a few guesses about what kind of guardian it is, but I'm not going to. Instead of that, I'm going to explain a few things."

Standing up, the white-haired woman glared at the various slabs of the family shrine. She had no doubt that any ancestors would be cringing at the look. Even if she was not a male heir, trained for battle, and raised to be head of the family, she could still use the ancient art of the "mother/wife/occasional matchmaker glares" to create a sense of guilt and shame. Those looks were specially designed to work on anyone who was a man.

"Whoever the guardian is, they make my grand-daughter happy. And since she's not your average girl, I'm willing to bet her guardian isn't necessarily your standard one if they get along well with her. They likely break away from tradition and rules in order to do what is needed. Just like Mulan. Now, here's how it's going to work."

Crossing her arms, Grandmother Fa continued her discussion with her mute, invisible audience. She intended to make her position perfectly clear.

"I know I will be joining you soon enough and I accept this. As long as my family is happy, so am I. But if you should destroy that happiness in any way, like punishing her guardian for not protecting her yesterday or anything else that would sadden the girl, I promise that I will spend all eternity making you suffer. I know that ancestors of the Li family are now joined with those of the Fa and do not know me, but ask my husband if you do not feel I can make your existence miserable."

She paused, giving the ancestors a chance to talk among themselves if they chose. For all she knew, they could be ignoring her or sleeping. But if they were listening, she felt that this would be the perfect moment to stop for a second.

"Don't make my grand-daughter upset, don't bother her guardian too much, listen to their suggestions because those who are different are the future, and don't give me a reason to come back and yell at you again. And don't send me nightmares to tell me Mulan has gone to join the army. It's annoying. Life is for the living. We don't need the dead messing with our lives beyond what is necessary."

Nodding with satisfaction, the elderly woman left the family shrine. She might be old, but that didn't mean she couldn't be assertive. After all, at least some of Mulan's spiritedness was inherited.

* * *

"Guess it's time to face the music," Mushu sighed.

The dragon didn't remember falling asleep after he hid down Shang's shirt, but he ended up waking up back at the Fa household. Specifically, he found himself curled up on the pillow next to the window, all damage from the day before gone. Both Shang and Mulan were still asleep in their bed, but Cri-kee hopped over to the crimson guardian as soon as he began moving.

Mushu held no doubts in his mind of what kind of reaction to expect from the ancestors. His previous proud and egotistical behavior after his charge saved China had created even more resentment from the ancestors and they'd been excited that Mulan's marrying Shang meant they could knock him back to gong duty. And now he'd given them more reasons to get rid of him. He'd essentially tossed the rules out the window after all.

If he was extremely lucky, he might be able to grovel his way back to gong ringer rather than being completely tossed out. Hence, he was bringing Cri-Kee with him.

The tiny insect and the serpentine dragon crept into the family shrine. Most of the ancestors wouldn't wake up properly without someone ringing the gong. Unfortunately, two could be and they were awake at that moment. Both glanced at the two living beings as they entered.

One was the familiar figure of the Great Ancestor, head of the Fa spirits that resided in the shrine. That particular being had been annoyed by the crimson creature for centuries. With his long staff (well, it was actually one of those curved crooks that shepherds used, but staff sounded better and more "Great Ancestor-y"), he floated in front of the stone slabs beside his companion.

The other one was, well, the Great Ancestor for the Li family. He was thinner than the Great Fa Ancestor, but not by much. His white beard still had a thin, black streak down the middle (well, dark blue since they were completely blue as spirits) and his head was as bald as an egg. His staff was more crooked and the curve at the end larger. Mushu had been trying to avoid this particular individual. Why have both Great Ancestors hate him?

Waving slightly at the pair of spirits, the dragon tried a cautious greeting.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing? I could come back later if this is a bad time. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Not at all," replied the Fa ancestor. "We were just talking about you."

Swallowing hard, Mushu nervously grinned, "R-really? I can only imagine what that was like."

"I was suggesting we toss you out of here," the Great Li Ancestor confided. "We know you are trouble. Your history speaks for itself. It's your fault my family has been uprooted and stuffed into this overly full shrine. And I suspect that if we know what you were up to last night, you will have given us more than enough reason to remove you. It wouldn't even be hard to replace you since we're still trying to figure out what to do with _twenty-four_ guardians."

Cringing slightly, the dragon tried to look smaller, "I'm sure that there is a reasonable solution to this without firing anyone. Especially me."

"Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't get rid of you after the Fa Deng fiasco," continued the spirit. "But they simply demoted you to gong ringer."

"And have I mentioned how much I_ loved_ that job?"

"_Our_ dragon was a proper guardian. Never any problems."

Cri-Kee, his thin antennas twitching through the entire conversation, finally snapped and began a long rant at the ancestor. Mushu felt surprised at his small friend as the angry chirping continued. The insect never scolded anyone except for a certain red dragon.

"Did that cricket just call me a 'big-headed loser'?" asked the spirit after the chirping finally stopped.

Sighing slightly at the group, the Great Fa Ancestor commented, "That's the second time lately we've been scolded." He glanced at where Mushu was trying to silence the insect by covering his mouth. "You're not being thrown out of the shrine, Mushu. And you're still a guardian."

The serpentine dragon blinked in surprise at the statement. When it sunk in, he released a shout of triumph similar to when he first gained his status as a guardian. Both ancestors rolled their eyes.

"If you don't have any other loud exclamations," grumbled the Great Fa Ancestor, "I'm going back to sleep. We've had enough interruptions lately."

Feeling bolder, the reptilian guardian replied, "Actually, I do. You need a gong ringer and I doubt any of the other twenty-three guardians is going to volunteer for that job."

"Are you wanting it?" asked the Great Li Ancestor, half-way hoping that they could still demote the dragon.

"No, but I have your prefect candidate," Mushu answered. "Cri-Kee."

Two spirits and one insect stared at the dragon like he was crazy. The crimson guardian grinned confidently. He knew this would work. He knew he could convince them.

"It makes sense. He already is doing that job most of the time anyway and it wouldn't be a demotion for him. Near immortality versus normal cricket life span? Not really a contest there. And he already has his own power."

"What?" all three asked, Cri-Kee looking the most confused as he chirped.

"Luck," answered Mushu simply. "No matter what anyone says, he is one lucky bug. Everywhere we go, things work out and he survives through it too. Most insects would have been squashed or eaten by something by now."

The cricket began to dismiss the idea, reminding the dragon about the story of when Mulan was at the matchmaker's. Mushu shook his head.

"Nope, you were lucky then too. Your luck was just working on the big picture. If Mulan impressed the matchmaker, she would have got married, moved out, and ended up like any other girl. And China would have been conquered by the Huns and everyone would be dead. Seems kind of lucky to me."

Rubbing his forehead, the Great Fa Ancestor asked, "If we consider this, will you leave us alone for a while?"

"Already gone," called the guardian as he dashed out of the shrine.

Moving around the pond, the dragon and cricket headed back towards the house. Both seemed fairly satisfied with how things were. Their friends were safe, their enemies were gone, and the future seemed promising. Nothing could make this perfect morning better.

"You know," Mushu commented slowly, "Mulan and Shang need to hurry up and start a family. I want some grandkids already."

Cri-Kee simply rolled his eyes.

**That's the end of this. Someday, I might write a sequel. But for now, I am going to focus on my other writing. I just thought that Mushu's last sentence would be interesting. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
